Fogo
by Silva- chan
Summary: Ao ser acusada de matar seu pai e o casal que cuidava dela desde que sua mãe se fora, a prometida do príncipe se vê sozinha numa realidade totalmente diferente de sua antiga bolha. Criada para ser o esteriótipo de rainha perfeita, Hinata ao poucos descobre que ser o Cisne Branco tem seu preço.
1. Chamas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu as mulheres teriam mais destaque.

 _ **Fogo**_

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e percebeu que havia fogo. As chamas dançavam solitárias na escuridão. Erguiam-se elegantes em direção ao céu escuro e sem estrelas em toda sua complexidade amarelada e de base azulada, tomando seu tempo ao consumir o carvão avermelhado ardendo nas brasas. Rangendo os dentes, estendeu os dedos e aos poucos foi se arrastando em direção às chamas. A neve derretida empoçava gelada ao seu redor cada vez que se aproximava da fonte de calor. Conseguiu rolar para cima de uma rocha quente e úmida e soltou um suspiro trêmulo com o calor a atingindo aos poucos.

Com a vista embaçada percebeu que seus dedos estavam azuis e por um momento se perguntou quando tempo fazia desde que parou de senti-los. Uma lágrima desceu pelo olho esquerdo e outro tremor a chacoalhou por inteiro. Se fosse maior saberia que estava convulsionando por causa da hipotermia, mas como qualquer outra criança de três anos só pensava que queria sua mãe de volta ou que seu pai a acordasse desse pesadelo. A imagem das chamas se borraram ainda mais e sumiram brevemente - como estava acontecendo durante a ultima hora ou minutos ou segundos, ela não sabia exatamente. Desde que acordara no meio da noite sendo arrancada de sua cama ela perdera a noção de tempo.

Encolheu-se em posição fetal sobre a pedra morna e cerrou os olhos, finalmente dando-se por vencida. Estava com tanto sono...

* * *

Hiashi estava furioso. Bradava inúmeras ordens em um tom que se assemelhava a um trovão. Dezenas de homens se moviam pela mansão e pelas ruas a mando dele. Metade da guarda real havia sido deslocada naquela madrugada para resolver o crime que havia ocorrido naquela fria e escura noite de inverno. Afinal, quatro, talvez cinco horas antes, a mansão principal do distrito Hyuuga havia invadida, mas não havia sido saqueada. Os alvos não foram as obras de arte e vasos que valiam uma fortuna, a prataria ou o ouro que enfeitava cada parede daquele lugar numa elegante ostentação. Não, nada foi roubado. A não ser a vida de um homem.

Decapitado, um homem por volta dos 35 anos ainda segurava firmemente sua katana. Suas vestes estavam machadas de sangue seco, assim como o piso de madeira de akamatsu. O vaso de porcelana branco com flores de kaneshon pintadas delicadamente jazia estilhaçado no chão, assim como o bonsai de sakuras brancas. Este ultimo havia sido lentamente moldado e pintado pela própria matriarca do clã, a árvore recém florida havia sido cultiva por ela junto à sua filha mais velhas. Ambas neste momento estavam desaparecidas.

Hiashi apertou os punhos para se acalmar. Olhou para a figura inerte de seu irmão gêmeo e rangeu os dentes em frustração. Seu irmão estava morto e sua esposa e duas filhas haviam sido sequestradas. Uma carta havia sido depositada na cama de sua herdeira, Hinata, escrita com uma caligrafia limpa e elegante '' O olho que tudo vê é cego. Sua cegueira é causa de sua morte.''. A tsubaki encaixada entre os lábios roxos da cabeça de Hizashi e o buquê de rosas negras amarrado com o kanzashi branco de Hitomi, sua esposa, depositado no futon do casal - que sempre estava asseado em sua complexidade branca e lençóis de cetim com flores e arvores tradicionalmente pintados à mão na maior simetria possível, mas que no momento estava revirado e torto-, só complementavam a ameaça.

Fugaku observou o sempre estoico Hyuuga Hiashi se controlar pra não arremessar um vaso em um dos guardas que serviam à casa Hyuuga e apertou a ponte de seu nariz. Com passos calmos e postura altiva bradou algumas ordens para seus homens e seguiu até o outro líder. Como um Uchiha, Fugaku compreendia o perigo ao reino que aquele assassinato e os sequestros representavam.

Quando fundaram o Reino de Konohagakure a partir das ruínas do Império do Reino do Fogo, os clãs Hyuuga, Namikaze, Uchiha e Uzumaki juraram evitar a todo custo ter o mesmo fim que a família Imperial Senju. A guerra havia sido brutal com todos os clãs, mas a ameaça de genocídio que pairara sobre o clã Uchiha - que no início e ascensão do Império foram encarregados da força militar; o massacre do clã Uzumaki, que era proveniente do pequeno e prospero Reino de Uzushiogakure, histórico aliado de sangue dos Senju; e as acusações de traição contra os Namikaze e Hyuugas as feridas haviam sido demasiado profundas. Os quatro clãs organizaram uma coup d'état conjunta e dissolveram o Império, fundando o pequeno reino em que residiam no lugar.

Novamente os Uchiha se responsabilizaram pelas Forças Armadas, mas agora encabeçavam a guarda real e possuíam um lugar reservado como mão direita do rei. Os Hyuuga, que historicamente eram um povo proveniente do extremo Norte e não se envergonhavam de oferecer seus conhecimentos de diplomacia, medicina e geografia em troca de proteção de reinos e impérios, logo se encarregaram de exercer todo o papel diplomático e de formar parte do conselho ancião do reino. Sendo os mais neutros e os com o menor numero de sobreviventes pós-guerra, os Namikaze e os Uzumaki formaram a nova família real.

Então, matar o líder do clã Hyuuga, ou no caso o irmão gêmeo dele, era uma ameaça direta à todo o governo do Reino. Como era impossível que o inimigo soubesse que Hiashi teria uma reunião do conselho de ultima hora e em seu lugar ficaria Hizashi (só quem sabia da reunião era o próprio Hiashi, Madara, Shikaku e o Rei Minato), o provável plano do inimigo não era sobre uma rixa com algum clã nobre, mas enviar uma mensagem ao ter como alvo o próprio Ministro das Relações Exteriores que, por coincidência ou não é o líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos de Konoha.

Hiashi se aproximou de Fugaku e este ultimo viu na face do outro o cansaço que já estava começando a cobrar seu preço.

\- Como já sabe, eles encontraram Neji escondido dentro do guarda-roupas no quarto de Hinata. O menino acaba de sair de seu estado de choque. - O Hyuuga começou.- Disse que quando tentaram arrancar minha filha de sua cama e esta começou a gritar... Disseram que iam vendê-la para o Lorde que vive numa fortaleza num lugar com praias quentes. Que ela ia ter sorte.

\- Lorde em uma Fortaleza? - Fugaku parou para ponderar sobre isso por um momento. A realização o atingiu como um raio e começou a gritar: - Estão indo na direção sudeste! Querem chegar na Fortaleza do Lorde Orochimaru. Homens!

Internamente Fugaku rezava para que pudessem resgatar a matriarca Hyuuga e suas filhas antes delas caírem nas mãos do Lorde. Não era segredo que nos tempos do Império ele era responsável por desaparecer com a oposição política dos Senju e que não ligava para ética, moral e essas coisas. O homem transformava prisioneiros em ratos de laboratório e se divertia fazendo experimentos. Se elas caíssem nas mãos dele...

* * *

Ergueu-se só o suficiente par empurrar sua filha em direção ao fogo e checar se ela ainda vivia. Orou a todos os deuses que conhecia para que ao menos salvassem essa filha. Hanabi, seu bebê recém- nascido (completaria 20 dias nesta madrugada caso não fosse o trágico destino) não havia suportado o frio rigoroso deste inverno em particular. Ainda na primeira hora exposta à nele e às rajadas de vento incomuns ao final de novembro - nevascas como essa eram mais comuns entre o fim de dezembro e início de janeiro, no ápice do inverno em Konoha-, o bebê começara a convulsionar de hipotermia. Por volta da terceira hora desde o momento que havia sido arrancada de casa à força, Hanabi viera a falecer.

Foi quando num surto de tristeza e recusa em aceitar o destino que aqueles homens haviam traçado para si e para sua outra filha, Hitomi se lançara sobre um dos sequestradores e tomara a tocha que ele carregava. Sem pensar duas vezes chutou o baú com carvão seco que eles estavam carregando para quando acampassem e ateou fogo. No meio do caos, enquanto queimava a própria mão atirando o carvão fervente no inimigo, ela acidentalmente acertou uma sacola com um pó inflamável que desconhecia. O inferno se formou sozinho daquele ponto em diante.

O grupo de cinco homens ficara preso no incêndio junto com ela. Dois deles ela matou sem hesitar, não havia sido treinada para virar uma gueixa só pelo status e pela tradição. Seus golpes haviam sido rápidos e fatais. Um dos homens ficara preso debaixo de um troco que caíra ao pegar fogo, sendo queimado vivo. Outro havia fugido, mas pelo modo que ele mancava ela duvidava que ele sobreviveria na floresta por muito tempo. E o ultimo parecia padecer de alguma doença respiratória, morrendo asfixiado devido á fumaça.

Hitomi não estava em melhor estado. O corte profundo causado pela katana de um de seus agressores só não manchava mais seu kimono por causa do frio, mas tinha certeza, pela tontura que sentia, que uma hemorragia interna estava roubando seus minutos de vida. Um de seus dedos havia caído depois de passar certo tempo com a mão enterrada na neve e nos outros dedos algumas queimadoras já apresentavam bolhas na carne viva. O tecido da barra de seu kimono havia colado na pele derretida de sua perna esquerda e a impediam de se mover em direção à filha inconsciente sem ranger os dentes de dor.

Se perguntou por um momento se sua filha choraria se soubesse que o calor que estava mantendo-a viva era um corpo humano em chamas com alguns pedaços de carvão e uma tora do tronco podre que havia desabado estalando ao redor.

* * *

Sorry. Sei que ainda tenho 3 fanfics pra terminar, mas bateu a inspiração. Eu passei o mês pensando em fazer uma MadaHina e depois de ver uns filmes o espirito baixou. Espero que gostem!


	2. Flor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu as mulheres teriam mais destaque.

 _ **Fogo**_

Supôs que não era para tudo terminar assim. Pelo andar da carruagem, era para ele estar morto e suas filhas e esposa estarem presas numa quente masmorra. Mas o destino nunca apreciou muito a existência de Hiashi, apesar de ter um apreço especial por Hitomi.

Inclusive, a sorte parecia ter passado de mãe para filha.

Qual seria a probabilidade dos sequestradores morrerem do modo que morreram e ainda serem a fonte de calor que garantiu a sobrevivência de Hinata? Qual a probabilidade das coisas terem caído numa sequência perfeita de fatores que levaram os Uchihas a encontrarem a menina rápido, apesar da enorme nevasca? Provavelmente eram abaixo de zero. Mas ocorreu.

Hiashi suspirou e fitou com cuidado sua filha. Ela ainda estava inconsciente e os lábios permaneciam um pouco azulados, embora estivesse enrolada em várias mantas grossas para se manter aquecida. Apesar da óbvia hipotermia, a menina não havia sofrido nem um outro ferimento grave graças ao frio. Aliás, a única ferida encontrada no corpo dela era uma queimadura entre as omoplatas, pouco abaixo do pescoço. Considerando o incêndio, não era surpresa alguma a existência de uma queimadura, mas era o formato da mesma que chamava a atenção:

Era uma flor de Tsubaki.

As pétalas estava todas muito bem desenhadas em carne viva e vermelha, onde com certeza cicatrizariam em relevos rosados. O objeto utilizado para forjar tal cicatriz na menina era um dos enfeites de ferro que a mãe, Hitome, utilizava ainda em sua época de gueixa e que, até este dia, ele nunca mais havia posto os olhos. Ele não entendia porque sua esposa havia pego o objeto antes de serem sequestradas, no calor da invasão à casa deles, muito menos porque utilizara o mesmo para marcar a própria filha a ferro.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver Uchiha Madara na porta. O homem, com seus poucos 21 anos que mais pareciam 30 devido à sua posição de poder e o modo que se portava, sorrira ao ver o símbolo exposto nas costas banhadas em ervas medicinais da menina.

\- Aqueles homens eram samurais. Renegados, mas ainda assim eram samurais. - começou o Uchiha. - Marcar a menina para que eles não pudessem tocar nela foi uma manobra de mestre por parte da sua esposa.

Hiashi parou e olhou para o outro com um pouco de confusão em sua face.

\- Explique-se. - ordenou.

\- A flor de Tsubaki significa "má sorte" para todo samurai. Nenhum deles ousaria tocar uma menina marcada com essa flor. Achei que soubesse, sendo um samurai também.

\- Deixei essa posição para trás quando assumi a liderança do clã. Não servi como um samurai por tempo o suficiente para aprender tudo sobre a vida de um. - uma pausa - Isso significa que não posso mais tocar na minha filha?

Madara franziu o cenho.

\- A superstição diz que não. Apesar de não servir ativamente como um, caso ocorra uma guerra o seu posto vai estar lá: no campo de batalha.

O homem ficou quieto. Seus olhos correram pela face pálida da menina. Seus dedos parecer arder por um momento, cheio de vontade de recolhê-la em seus braços e niná-la contra seu peito, assegurando-se de que estava viva e que estava junto a si. Mas sendo ele um homem altamente supersticioso, não o fez.

Esfregou suas têmporas e fitou Fugaku. O outro estava imerso em pensamentos e havia permanecido em silêncio até então. O Uchiha não falara nada desde que entrou na mansão Hyuuga com seus homens e uma pequena Hyuuga viva. Sentindo o olhar do patriarca Hyuuga sobre si, resolveu que era hora de começar a falar.

\- Temo que foi um movimento muito bem calculado da parte do inimigo. Um dos meus homens reconheceu dois dos sequestradores e os apontou como membros de um grupo chamado Akira, que é conhecido por desestabilizar governos com suas ações. Eles não buscam roubar informações de seus alvos, pois sua especialidade é causar o error com poucos atos e deixar que o caos seguinte propicie uma queda na segurança e consequentemente no sigilo de informações. Geralmente provocam genocídios em famílias específicas ou assassinam algum membro específico da Corte. Provavelmente foram contratados para nos desestabilizar ao assassinar você, Hyuuga-san. O sequestro delas seria um agravante, algo para reforçar a ideia de que existe um forte traidor entre nós. -Fugaku deixou o olhar cair na marca nas costas de Hinata e suspirou de cansaço. - Seja quem for que os contratou, gastou bastante tempo e dinheiro rastreando-os e pagando pelo serviço. A última vez que eles atuaram por estas terras foi durante o massacre do clã Uzumaki, ainda durante o Império Senju.

\- Se as coisas tivessem sido como eles planejaram, o Estado estaria um caos neste exato momento - Madara falou com a expressão séria -. Vou me reunir com o Rei para discutir o que se passou hoje. Meus pêsames, Hyuuga-san.

* * *

A rainha, Uzumaki Kushina, observava irrequieta a movimentação em seu palácio. Seu filho tentava, sem sucesso, conversar com a menina que um dia seria sua esposa e futura rainha. Sem ânimo, constatou que a garota, que antes já era tímida e gaguejava, agora hiperventilava e ameaça chorar com qualquer invasão ao seu espaço pessoal.

Ouviu a posta deslizar e se virou no momento em que seu marido, o rei, Namikaze Minato, entrou.

\- Como vai a menina? - ele perguntou com os olhos azuis transparecendo sua preocupação.

\- Ela não consegue falar uma palavra sequer e chora sempre que Naruto-chan a toca. - Suspirou indignada. - Temo que teremos que romper o noivado entre eles. A pequena claramente se tornou incapaz de cumprir com seus deveres como futura rainha.

Minato grunhiu e, exasperado, fitou sua esposa. A cabeleira ruiva da mulher estava presa numa trança feita às pressas quando ela foi convocada para vigiar as duas crianças pouco depois do amanhecer. Os olhos azuis dela mostravam a irritação da mesma com toda a situação. O olhar dele então caiu sobre as duas crianças sentadas no centro da pequena sala.

Hinata o fitava de volta com uma expressão aberta de medo (ele lembrou-se de Hiashi ter comentado que a mesma passara a chorar alto, e até mesmo ter uma ou duas reações mais hostis, quando outro homem que não ele ou o pequeno Neji se aproximava dela). O cabelo curto negro-azulado apenas acentuava os grandes olho dela, arregalados e assustados em toda sua coloração que misturava cinza claro e lilás. Já Naruto, o príncipe, a fitava enfadado, provavelmente por não conseguir arrancar dela uma reposta coerente ou brincar.

\- Chame Hiashi-sama e quebre o acordo - pediu Kushina-. Precisamos de uma rainha para o herdeiro do trono, para o nosso filho, o pequeno Naruto, e essa menina, a Hyuuga-Hime, já não é mais a esposa apropriada. Ela se tornou inútil para o cargo.

\- Não posso. Seria o mais alto desrespeito para com ele. Abandonar Hyuuga-san dessa forma agora o enfureceria. Romper o noivado do príncipe herdeiro com a única filha viva de Hiashi-sama possui uma carga política muito forte e, neste momento, o humilharia política e emocionalmente. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder os Hyuuga.

Kushina rangeu os dentes.

\- Olhe para ela! Olhe para ela! - A mulher esbravejou - Como essa criatura assustada vai dar à luz aos nossos netos se a mera visão de um homem a faz entrar em pânico?

\- Céus, mulher! Ela assistiu a irmã e a mãe falecerem poucas horas atrás. Talvez até tenha testemunhado o assassinato do tio! Seus sequestradores eram todos homens vís e fizeram sabe-se lá o que com ela e com a mãe dela.

A ruiva o fitou com cuidado. Até o momento só sabia que haviam invadido a mansão Hyuuga. Seus lhos caíram novamente sobre a menina.

\- Ela foi... Violada?

Minato suspirou. Sua esposa possuía um bom coração a maior parte do tempo, mas quando se tratava de conquistar o melhor para seu filho único ela passava por cima de qualquer moral contanto que garantisse a felicidade do menino.

\- Não. E mesmo se isso se passasse com ela, eu não daria fim ao acordo firmado com Hiashi-sama.

\- Mas Naruto-chan...!

\- Minha decisão é final! - declarou irritado.

Kushina se levantou para enfrentá-lo, mas o homem passou direto por ela e pegou a criança Hyuuga no colo. A menina desatou a chorar assustada e a se debater.

\- Shhhh! Hinata-Hime... Você vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. - sussurrou para a garotinha enquanto tentava acalmá-la.

Naruto deu um leve puxão na barra de suas vestes e ele sorriu para o filho.

\- Depois trago dua amiga aqui de novo, okay?

O menino loiro fez beicinho, mas concordou enquanto observava o pai se retirar com a morena chorosa.

\- Hina-chan está dodói?

\- Sim, querido. A Hina-chan está com alguns machucados agora, mas logo ela vai melhorar e vai voltar a brincar com você da mesma forma que fazia antes. - Respondeu Kushina num falso tom doce.

* * *

 **Aos fãs da Kushina, sinto muito. Eu a amo, mas precisava que ela desempenhasse esse papel pq amo o Minato ainda mais. Desculpem também a demora pra lançar capítulos, mas minha vida realmente está bem pesada. Sorry.**

 **tutmachareth** , gosto assim! Me perdoando. Eu tô com tanta coisa da universidade pra fazer que não tenho mais tempo de digitar minhas filhas fics. Tô bem triste, não nego. E obrigada!

 **BarbaraGava** , se não é pra chegar causando eu nem chego! Matei mesmo pq meu negoço com fic é matar o povo. Aprendi com o Tio Kishimoto. Sobre ser MadaHina, eu tenho plano de mais outra além dessa, mas preciso conseguir terminar as que já tenho pra seguir fazendo meus ships. Os nomes das inspirações em forma de filme são: Cisne Negro, A Concubina do Imperador, O Traidor e a série da Netflix chamada Empresses in the Palace. Ah e vou precisar lembrar de concertar depois, obrigada!

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki** , quero feedbacks na minha mesa quando tu conseguir! Hahahahaha brincadeira. Mas tô feliz que gostou. Sorry demorar, mas vou continuar esse baby em forma de fic sim pra te dar algo pra ler nas madrugadas no futuro hahahaha. Gracias e até o próximo cap.! 


	3. Garota na montanha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu as mulheres teriam mais destaque.

 **Fogo**

Ela dançava. Seus pés tocavam o chão como fantasmas. Pálidos e silenciosos. Cada movimento era feito com graça e elegância. Um. Dois. Três giros. Olhos vidrados focam no vazio à sua frente enquanto executava cada passo. O tecido da roupa se moldava ao corpo em um jogo de beleza e sensualidade.

Parou.

Respiro fundo.

Estava cansada disso tudo.

Sonhava com o dia que escaparia. Sonhava com o dia que seria livre.

Sonhava. Era só isso que podia fazer.

Só podia sonhar enquanto era mantida em uma gaiola com muros altos e paredes brancas.

Estava presa, encarcerada em uma rotina que nunca mudava. Tudo em nome de um prometido futuro que, no fundo, ela sentia que não se concretizaria.

Balançou a cabeça e tentou voltar a focar nos passos de dança. Queria executa-los para seu pai quando ele voltasse. Afinal, só quando ele vinha sua eterna rotina se quebrava.

Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa. Ao nascer do sol uma mulher de olhos juntos e com um cenho franzido constante vinha e lhe servia comida. Ela tinha exatamente 30 minutos para comer tudo. Depois duas mulheres, uma senhora alta de longos cabelos negros (mas longos mesmo, pois ela sempre os mantinha na altura dos joelhos) e uma garota que não aparentava passar dos 14 anos de olhos redondos amendoados e pele avermelhada, lhe dariam banho e vestiriam. Por 15 minutos ficaria parada de frente para a janela tentando adivinhar como era o mundo lá fora. Seus olhos apenas viam um muro, seu pequeno jardim e o céu. O máximo de mudança que observaria seria a transição de estações no ano (e ainda sim sua posição na montanha reduzia a percepção das transições).

Então, uma outra mulher, esta de cabelos curtos e rosto redondo, assim como todo o formato de seu grande corpo, chegaria e lhe ensinaria a como devia andar, comer e falar. Cerca de duas horas depois viriam outras duas mulheres e a anterior se iria pelo dia. Essa dupla era composta por duas mulheres já em seus 40 anos. Uma era gentil, mas pouco graciosa e portava uma cicatriz longa no pescoço (da qual não gostava de falar sobre, mas a companhia dela já tinha lhe dito ser resultante de um sequestro. O facão utilizado para mantê-la em silêncio estava sujo e a cortara superficialmente, gerando uma infecção, mas sem maiores danos). A outra era rude, mas sua beleza ainda gerava inveja. Ambas eram as antigas concubinas de um imperador que já havia falecido e, como não geraram filhos, o herdeiro do trono as expulsou. Juntas, elas lhe ensinavam a ler e escrever em todas as línguas que conheciam. Também lhe ensinavam geografia, história, matemática, política e até mesmo botânica. Caso sobrasse algum tempo ou estivessem de bom humor, também se dedicariam a ensiná-la a dançar, cantar ou tocar algum instrumento. Elas iriam embora no momento em que o céu terminava de se pôr. Neste momento uma menina, de seis ou sete anos, serviria a comida e esperaria ali o tempo que fosse, até que nem um pão restasse na bandeja. Silenciosa como entrara, ela se iria e trancaria a porta. Essa última, descobrira na terceira tentativa de se comunicar com ela, era surda e muda.

Não sabia o nome de nenhuma delas. Todas elas sabiam seu nome.

Também sabia da existência de um casal que administrava a casa. A esposa a vigiara quando ainda era pequena, mas atualmente mal a via. O marido era um homem que sempre via conversando com os poucos guardas e descia a montanha constantemente. Sabia que ele estava em casa quando o cheiro de tabaco infestava os corredores e fazia as empregadas reclamarem sem parar. Ambos era gentis, mas apesar de morarem sob o mesmo teto, quase não os via mais. Também desconhecia o nome deles.

Havia se perdido em seus devaneios novamente. Já era um hábito fazê-lo devido à solidão. Hinata olhou para o céu pela janela e suspirou. Vivia confinada em uma mansão no alto de uma montanha desde que era pequena. Passava a maior parte do tempo restrita ao seu quarto e jardim, mas as vezes tinha acesso à cozinha ou era levada para andar ao redor mansão. Com todas suas poucas frustradas tentativas de fugir, sabia que não havia nada além de uma floresta por perto. Talvez no inverno haveria neve suficiente para afundar nela e manter apenas o rosto do lado de fora, ou no verão poderia ver o córrego descer a montanha e um ou dois animais silvestres. Os mapas mostravam que o aglomerado de pessoas mais próximo a si era um monastério no qual apenas monjas viviam. Este se localizava a 17 quilômetros ao norte de sua posição. Pelo que observara do layout da casa quando era pequena e ainda podia andar por toda a mansão, as mulheres que cuidavam de si viviam na ala oposta a sua.

Três ou quatro vezes no ano podia ver vários homens subirem a montanha. Sabia pelos sussurros pela casa que eles faziam as reuniões secretas do clã entre as paredes frias da mansão. Mas dos dez ou quinze homens que subia a montanha, ela costumava ver de perto apenas três. Um ancião ranzinza, seu avô, um homem na casa dos quarenta anos que sempre mantinha o rosto sério, e um menino um ano mais velho que ela, Neji, seu primo. Ela tocaria toko ou biwa até que eles se cansassem, serviria chá e recitaria algumas poesias. Então eles fariam inúmeras críticas e ameaçava demitir as mulheres que cuidavam dela enquanto a chamava de inútil. Isso acontecia se ela respondia alguma pergunta sua de forma errada, se portasse de modo inapropriado ou gaguejasse. Ela odiava quando os três a observavam juntos.

No inverno seu avô raramente a visitava, muito menos Neji, então, às sós com seu pai, Hinata diria tudo que ela havia estudado e que poderia ser útil ao jovem príncipe. Seu pai fazia uma ou duas perguntas para testar o conhecimento dela e depois permitiria que ela tomasse um dia livre em sua companhia. Juntos passariam quase o dia inteiro em silêncio. Ela tocando algo, pintado ou prensando flores e ele seguindo cada movimento seu com um olhar triste.

Sem toques. Estavam sempre a, no mínimo, um metro de distância.

Mas também ocorriam algumas poucas noites atípicas nas quais seu pai subia para a mansão na companhia de um homem e um garoto que não parecia muito mais velho do que ela mesma. Os guardas se espalhavam ao redor do terreno e Hinata passava o dia no jardim conversando com os três homens. O mais velho havia sido apresentado para ela como Uchiha Madara e o garoto se chamava Uchiha Itachi. Ambos podiam encostar nela, ao contrário de seu pai, mas não o faziam. Nunca. Em geral, apenas se sentavam juntos conversando sobre o cotidiano no reino. Toda vez que eles a visitavam, traziam consigo belos kimonos pintados a mão. A flor de Tsubaki era constante em todos eles.

Madara sempre dava kimonos negros como carvão com tsubakis vermelhas como sangue. Itachi preferia tecidos azulados e flores brancas ou rosadas. Como nunca sabia quando eles viriam, eles sempre pareciam reluzir durante todo o dia com orgulho quando ela usava um kimono dado por eles. Madara o fazia mais abertamente. Itachi apenas sorria levemente para ela.

Uma vez perguntara o porquê de ser sempre a mesma flor e seu pai lhe contou a história sobre o acidente, do qual ela não lembrava muita coisa senão a sensação de frio e imagens borradas. Ela lembrava-se vagamente da imagem da mãe se erguendo sobre ela a luz das chamas e do corpo da irmã na neve. Mas eram borrões. Naquele dia seu pai contou o significado da flor. Avisou-lhe que, quando se casasse e tivesse de sair do palácio do imperador por qualquer motivo que fosse, sempre deveria utilizar esses kimonos para que samurai algum a tocasse. Nem mesmo renegados. Neste dia os dedos dela coçaram para limpar as poucas lágrimas do pai, mas ao ver as flores colorindo a manga do kimono, recuou. Ela tinha 12 anos na época.

Hinata saiu de suas memórias ao ouvir uma batida suave na porta. Limpou com rapidez as poucas lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos claros e ordenou que entrassem. Estranhou que, tarde da noite, alguém batesse na porta. Geralmente era ignorada até a manhã seguinte.

A shoji deslizou com delicadeza e Hinata lentamente abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ali, do outro lado da porta, Itachi a fitava com os tranquilos olhos negros que havia aos poucos se acostumado. Podia ver algumas outras sombras atrás dele e se imediatamente se curvou. Não sabia se eram autoridades ou não. Seus olhos curiosos logo procuraram a figura de seu pai no escuro.

Itachi entrou no quarto sendo seguido pelos outros. A luz iluminando os rostos estranhos. Corou. Quem eram essas novas pessoas?

— Hyuuga-sama, hoje é um dia muito importante. Hoje você finalmente vai sair da mansão e não vai ser só para dar um pequeno passeio ao redor.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu.

A moça apenas o encarou. Sair? Finalmente iria sair?

Deu um passo para frente e estendeu sua própria mão. Piscou. Abaixou a mão de supetão e fincou os dedos em suas vezes. Deu um, dois, três, quatro passos para trás.

Estava sonhando? Não. Tudo parecia real o suficiente para não ser um sonho. Recuou ainda mais.

Sair?

Não.

Hinata não podia sair.

Sua pele pareceu arder e o choro alcançou a garganta.

Já havia tentado sair antes. Havia tentado escapar. Mas ainda podia ouvir o estalar da toalha torcida utilizada para puni-la. Ainda podia sentir o estômago se contorcer com a lembrança dos dias que a privavam de comida todas as vezes que ousou cruzar os limites da mansão.

Estava cansada sim. Queria fugir outra vez. Mas não queria ser punida. Não queria envolver Itachi em sua punição, não importava quantas vezes haviam traçado planos fantasiosos para retirá-la dali.

— N- não posso. - balançou a cabeça em negativa desesperada.

Era por isso que ele estava acompanhado por estranhos? Era por isso que nenhuma das mulheres que cuidava de si estava ali fazendo companhia? Iria tentar retirá-la dali? Iria ajudá-la a fugir no escuro da noite?

Não. Não pudia deixar que ele fizesse isso. Iria colocá-lo em perigo pelo que? Sua liberdade? Iria deixar que o prendessem, deixar que retirem a liberdade _dele_ para alcançar a sua?

— Isso é tr-traição, U-Uchiha-san! Vão t-tentar ma-matá-lo! - deu alguns passos vacilantes para frente e envolveu as mãos frias do homem com as suas. — O rei...

Itachi riu e cobriu as mãos dela com sua mão livre.

— O rei mandou que eu viesse lhe buscar. Não é traição, Hyuuga-sama. É uma ordem expressa dele.

Hinata o fitou com desconfiança. Estava assustada e temorosa. Nunca havia descido a montanha desde que a colocaram no alto dela. Isso ocorrera a mais de dez anos. Havia conseguido andar no máximo 5 ou 6 quilômetros além dos muros altos da mansão.

Itachi soltou as mãos dela e se virou para os outros homens que o acompanhavam.

— Podem nos deixar a sós, por favor? — apesar do 'por favor', o tom de Itachi era de ordem.

Os homens vacilaram, mas saíram. Um deles - que Hinata reparou se muito parecido com Itachi, porém mais novo - encarou ambos antes de cerrar a porta. Itachi virou-se para ela novamente e suspirou. Tomou ambas as mãos dela nas suas e sussurrou:

— Hinata-sama, você confia em mim?

Silêncio.

— Hai.

— Então acredite quando digo que dessa vez não são só planos, que vamos tirá-la daqui. E eu sei, ah como sei! - ele riu, mas não havia graça alguma em sua expressão - que se a retirássemos daqui sem autorização do rei seria considerado traição. É por isso que nunca fiz isso antes. Mas dessa vez o rei foi quem ordenou que eu te buscasse. Naruto, o príncipe herdeiro, completará 18 anos no próximo mês. Você vai descer a montanha e conhecer seu futuro marido. Não era isso que sempre quis?

Hinata envolveu o rosto dele com suas mãos, comprimiu os lábios e deixou uma lágrima escapar. Abaixou o rosto e abraçou a si mesma.

Estava envergonhada de seus pensamentos. Era isso que sempre quis. Desde pequena sonhava em descer a montanha e finalmente servir ao povo ao lado do príncipe herdeiro. Seria como uma princesa. Uma princesa como as dos contos que sua mãe costumava contar quando criança (dos quais não lembrava muita coisa, apenas a ideia geral). Mas quanto mais crescia e estudava, percebeu que a vida na corte não era tão bonita assim. Os comentários sarcásticos das mulheres que lhe davam aulas e eram antigas concubinas sempre a assustaram. Elas riam da inocência de Hinata frente à vida na corte. Riram tanto que a colocaram em dúvida se aquilo tudo era tão bom assim.

Além do mais, havia sido encarcerada nesse lugar quando ainda era pequena e, por mais que fosse restrita, a entrada de visitantes era permitida. Por que seu futuro marido nunca a visitou?

Se lembrava de receber uma visita rápida do próprio rei no seu aniversário de 15 anos, mas o príncipe?

— E- eu... Achava que ele já havia esquecido de mim. Nunca o vi. - ela riu envergonhada. — Na realidade... Eu comecei a acreditar que ele nunca existiu.

— Mas vocês...

— Br- Brincávamos juntos quando c-crianças? - riu novamente —. E-Eu sequer me lembro dele!

O rosto de Itachi suavizou ainda mais.

— Mas ele existe. Ele existe e nós vamos descer essa montanha, retornar pro centro do reino e você finalmente vai poder fazer tudo o que sempre foi treinada para fazer. Tudo longe desse... presídio. — Hinata o fitou. A insegurança reluzia em seus olhos pálidos. — Confie em mim. Confie em mim e tome minha mão, Hinata-sama. Venha comigo.

Hinata fitou Itachi longamente. Finalmente desceria a montanha. Finalmente retornaria para casa. Finalmente estaria livre. Iria casar e...

E não estava preparada para isso. Não mesmo. Mas aceitaria sair dali. Afinal Itachi nunca mentiria, certo?

Aceitou a mão de Itachi e o acompanhou até a porta. Assistiu anestesiada como aqueles homens entravam no quarto novamente e a escoltavam para fora. Viu todas aquelas mulheres que sempre fizeram parte de seu cotidiano correrem pela casa reunindo suas coisas e preparando tudo para que ela se fosse. Sequer assimilou que havia sido separada do Uchiha para que um de seus kimono de Tsubaki fosse colocado.

Em transe, a menina amaldiçoada subiu na liteira e assistiu Itachi cerrar a cortina com um sorriso.

* * *

Itachi não estava feliz. Não estava nem um pouco feliz. No momento que o rei ordenou que ele buscasse Hinata, ele passou a sentir um sentimento ruim na garganta. Sentia que ao baixa-la da montanha estaria cometendo um erro. Reuniu um time especial para busca-la com um mal humor que não lhe era característico. Estava sempre tranquilo ou, no máximo, apático. Mas agora estava nervoso. Estava preocupado.

Enquanto subiam a montanha, sua equipe não parava de fazer perguntas. Quem é ela? Como ela é? Será que será uma boa rainha? Será que Naruto vai gostar da moça ou ela se tornará uma concubina?

A equipe era formada por Uchiha Shisui, seu primo, Uchiha Sasuke, seu irmão mais novo, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino e Sarutobi Konohamaru. Os três mais falantes eram Shisui, Kiba e Konohamaru. Este ultimo estava em sua primeira missão oficial e só estava com eles por causa de seu sangue nobre e o relativo baixo risco da missão. Todos eram samurais, com exceção de si mesmo e de Shisui, que eram ninjas. Esse era um dos motivos de sua preocupação. Segundo a superstição, nem um deles poderia se aproximar da Hyuuga (com exceção de ambos os ninjas), o que tornava tudo mais "seguro" para ela e perigoso para eles. Seria seguro para ela por reduzir os riscos de que algum deles tentasse se aproximar dela de forma indevida. Mas caso algum acidente ocorre e ele ou Shisui não pudessem chegar até ela, a superstição poderia fazer com que os samurais falhassem ao protegê-la. A segurança de todos ficaria comprometida e Minato ficaria furioso.

Mas sabia que ao menos Sasuke ignoraria a superstição e a protegeria. Outra fonte de preocupação eram os avisos de Hiashi. Avisos que ecoavam em sua mente a cada pergunta feita pelo seu time.

Hinata havia convivido com um número restrito de pessoas por anos. Era tímida, tendia a desmaiar com facilidade e gaguejava sempre que ficava nervosa. Ela não estava preparada para ser introduzida na sociedade de uma vez. Desce-la da montanha e deixá-la diretamente no palácio era entregá-la aos lobos. Seria estraçalhada pela corte. A nobreza não pouparia esforços em assustá-la. Sem contar que, apesar de não ter tido qualquer ataque do tipo já haviam alguns anos, Hinata odiava que invadissem seu espaço pessoal. Era por isso que a isolaram. Era por isso que ele e Madara nunca se aproximavam fisicamente dela. Apesar de serem relativamente mais leves em contraste com o que ocorria com desconhecidos, os ataques de pânico da menina eram assustadores quando eles tentaram se aproximar dela, quando Hinata ainda era criança.

Aliás, era por isso que Madara havia passado a levá-lo ali. Haviam pensado que talvez com outra criança a reação não seria tão violenta. Hinata não lembrava muita coisas desses ataques, mas ele ainda se lembrava claramente de tudo. Ainda tinha pesadelos. Lembrava-se de abraça-la achando que ela tinha caído e se machucado, apenas para ser arranhado enquanto a menina chorava com mais força.

Desde o acidente ela entrava em pânico quando a zona de conforto dela era ameaçada. Como daria filhos ao príncipe dessa forma? Pior, como sobreviveria ao lado dele? Naruto era extremamente dado a toques.

Tinha que conduzi-la até o clã Hyuuga para que ela fosse apresentada para as pessoas com calma, mas... Mas faltava apenas um mês para o aniversário de Naruto. Além disso, apesar de ter sido treinada à perfeição, ambos sabiam que Naruto rodava a corte inteira proclamando seu amor para uma moça de cabelos rosado, Haruno Sakura. Criaram um conto de fadas sobre o futuro casamento dela para convencê-la a parar de tentar escapar da mansão, mas ao fazer isso falharam em prepará-la para a realidade de que talvez disputaria seu posto com uma concubina (se a Haruno aceitasse o posto como diziam as fofocas na corte).

Quando finalmente viu os portões do palácio, Itachi apenas queria retirar Hinata dali. Mas não pra guia-la rumo ao trono e sim para levá-la para além das terras de Konoha. Deixá-la em algum lugar tranquilo. No campo talvez. Onde ela tivesse liberdade e pudesse viver com calma. Nada de vida na corte. Nada de comentários mordazes ou competições por poder. Nada de mentiras.

Hinata era pura e ele morria de vontade de mantê-la assim.

Por todo o caminho até o quarto dela, ele apenas rezava para que ela fosse feliz. Para que ela fosse protegida devidamente. Para que não fosse corrompida.

Reparou no olhar de seu irmão quando a mulher finalmente permitiu que eles entrassem. Sentiu a ansiedade dela quando ordenou que os deixassem as sós. Sabia que ela estava tremendo. Sabia que a qualquer momento desmaiaria. Sabia que a mudança seria brusca demais para ela. Sabia que ela não suportaria.

.

.

.

Ele só queria viver em paz e com calma. Mas era um homem obedecendo ordens e sempre temendo a guerra.

Ela só queria um pouco de liberdade. Mas era uma mulher saindo de uma pequena gaiola para uma outra gaiola, dourada e cheia de gaviões prontos para matá-la.

.

.

.

Ajudou-a a subir na liteira e sorriu. Revisou o time para ter certeza de que os pertences que teriam que levar no momento estavam no lugar e respirou fundo.

— Pela manhã um grupo de serviçais reais subirá a montanha e buscará os pertences restantes. Nos vamos agora.

"Que o inferno comece", pensou.

 _Continua_

* * *

Tá sentindo esse cheiro? É cheiro de férias. Só as férias podem me fazer produzir um capítulo de 3000 palavras. Não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria. Mas não consegui evoluir ele.

.

.

.

 **BarbaraGava** , menina, a resposta dessa sua pergunta só vai chegar depois. Triste, triste. Mas vamos só dizer que antes de se casar com o Hiashi a mãe dela trabalhava na Corte e era versada em uma artes por aí. Sabia que amo suas reviews? Me fazem me sentir uma boa escritora. Real oficial. O Madara não é um samurai. Fica aí a reflexão. Sobre como o Madara vai catar a Hina, é só pensar no sumario: Hinata é acusada de matar umas pessoinhas aí HHAHAHAHAHAHA Uma guerra acho exagero já hahahaha E tadinha da Kushina. Ela tava de tpm. Vou fazer ela se redimir. Menina, já vi Lucifer e siiiiiim, Sr. Lucifer Morningstar é um ótimo Madara. Desceu uma lágrima e nem disse de onde quando assisti HAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. Cereijeira

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu as mulheres teriam mais destaque.

 **Fogo**

Naruto suspirou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela tarde. Se sentia entediado, irritadiço e um pouco ansioso também. Sasuke, seu melhor amigo, havia partido com o irmão e alguns outros homens para buscar a futura rainha de Konohagakure: Hyuuga Hinata.

Mas ele, príncipe de Konoha e o primeiro na linha de sucessão, não queria se casar.

Piscou.

Correção: ele não queria se casar com Hyuuga-sama, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga, um dos três grandes nobres clãs. Apesar de saber que a conheceu quando ainda era criança, ela era para si uma desconhecida. E mesmo que tivesse crescido ao lado dela... Ele já tinha uma preferida. Ele desejava ser corado com rei ao lado de uma bela dama de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda. Seu coração chegava a acelerar só de pensar no sorriso dela. O Uzumaki amava Haruno Sakura desde criança e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Cansou de declarar seu amor pela rósea pelos corredores do castelo. Imaginava tê-la como rainha e um sorriso tomava posse de seu rosto. Seria uma soberana de beleza exótica e personalidade forte, tal qual Uzumaki Kushina, a atual rainha. Seria perfeito!

Porém, o destino não parecia aprovar esses planos seus.

Seu pai, Rei Minato, insistia que ele devia deixar seu amor pela Haruno no passado e focar na futura esposa. Dizia que ela seria perfeita para ele. Contava que ela era doce, elegante e extremamente inteligente. Que a união deles apenas traria benefícios para Konoha e que ele aprenderia a amar Hinata com o tempo. Mostrava-lhe relatórios e mais relatórios que descreviam a personalidade calma da menina e sua inteligência. Já sabia de cor que ela era o estereótipo de dama perfeita, com personalidade amável, grande coração e enorme beleza. Também entendia que o fato de que Hiashi fez que ela fosse ensinada política, geografia e uma grande variedade de línguas, tal qual um herdeiro homem, tornaria a menina uma segunda conselheira perfeita para o reino. Mas não queria Hinata. Queria se casar por amor, como seus pais fizeram.

E ele não era tão estúpido quanto pensavam. Já espiado as reuniões de Madara com seu pai e sabia que apesar de persistirem em fazer o casamento acontecer, os dois homens mais poderosos de Konoha tinham sua dúzia de medos quanto à união. Sabia do medo deles de que Hinata enlouquecesse com a pressão da vida na corte. Sabia que sua mãe era contra o matrimonio. Sabia que eles já haviam pensado múltiplas vezes em rotas alternativas que impedissem que ele se casasse com a menina, mas o medo de perder o apoio do clã Hyuuga era tamanho que sempre recuavam.

As vezes, Naruto pensava apenas em si mesmo e em como queria reinar com Sakura ao seu lado, mas as vezes... As vezes as palavras de Madara ecoavam pela sua mente como um trágico presságio: "tenho medo de acordar de manhã com os gritos das serventes apenas para descobrir que a menina se matou, Minato. Ser rainha é estar sempre no centro das atenções. É ter uma vida privada que é pública. É ter milhares de pessoas tentando roubar seu posto todo o tempo. Hinata-sama vive trancafiada à anos. Ela não tem vida pública. A menina vai surtar, sei que vai. Vai surtar e se matar. Não acho que ela consiga chegar a mais que cinco anos casada com Naruto."

Ele não podia dizer que era amigo de sua futura esposa. Muito menos podia dizer que a amava. Mas Naruto não queria levar uma menina direto para o túmulo. Não queria enterrar sua esposa, ainda que não houvesse amor entre eles.

Quando perguntava sobre a menina para sua mãe, a ruiva apenas sorria com lábios apertados e dizia que havia passado a última década orando aos kamis que o casamento deles desse certo. Ele podia ver nos olhos dela que a mulher não aprovava a união, mas também já havia percebido que ela entendia todo o jogo político por trás e por isso se calava.

* * *

Sakura observou Kushina. A rainha andava em círculos já fazia um certo tempo. O kimono elegante ondulava pelo chão a cada passo dela.

— Sakura-san.

— Hai, Uzumaki-sama.

A ruiva parou de se mover e fitou a menina longamente.

— Preciso que me faça um favor.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, apenas esperou para que a mulher continuasse.

— Preciso que aceite ser a concubina de Naruto.

A Haruno fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Minato já havia lhe feito a oferta quase um ano antes, mas ela estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke e recusou. Entretanto, nos últimos seis meses algo havia mudado na relação entre ela e o príncipe. Sentia que seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha eram uma ilusão. Ela havia amado o que ela achava que ele era, sem nunca conseguir se apaixonar por quem ele realmente era. Mas Sasuke era teimoso e firme em suas decisões. Ele havia decidido retirar essa ilusão dela à força e a recusara milhares de vezes, com uma brutalidade e grosseria crescente. Havia forçado que a menina visse o homem seco, impulsivo e agressivo que ele era. Sasuke não enxergava o amor. Para ele a vida era preto no branco e o amor era apenas uma reação química que um dia garantiria que ele um dia daria herdeiros para o seu clã, caso Itachi não desse. Se Itachi tivesse herdeiros, Sasuke almejava viver como seu tio, Madara. Solteiro. Sem filhos. Respirando e vivendo a política e a guerra.

Não havia espaço para uma mulher nos planos dele.

Não havia espaço para _ela_ nos planos dele.

Foi aí que ela abriu os olhos e se aproximou de Naruto. A amizade começou a se transformar e atualmente ela se arriscaria a dizer que amava o loiro. Mas ele era um homem comprometido. Um homem em que havia sim espaço para ela na vida dele. Um espaço como concubina.

Concubina.

Sabia que Naruto a queria como rainha.

Seu orgulho de mulher fazia com que ela almejasse ser rainha.

Ser a primeira concubina era uma grande honra, ela sabia. Sua posição seria uma de respeito, mas ainda assim... Seu orgulho oscilava toda vez que pensava no posto.

— Uzumaki-sama...

— Hinata não vai resistir muito tempo na corte. Você vai poder tomar a posição de rainha quando ela morrer. E se você conseguir um herdeiro homem antes dela... Tudo vai ser seu. Você vai ser a rainha, Sakura-san. E Naruto te ama, é claro que ele vai te manter ao lado dele a todo momento. Hinata não passa de um gesto político, mas colocá-la como concubina... Vai ser uma ofensa para o clã Hyuuga.

— Eu não sei se posso fazer isso... E se ela tiver o herdeiro primeiro?

— Ela não vai. - Kushina falou firme.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

A rainha respirou fundo. Esse assunto a perturbava havia pouco mais que uma década. Tivera tempo de pensar com cuidado na situação por inteiro.

— Anos atrás, quando invadiram a mansão Hyuuga e Hinata-sama foi a única sequestrada que voltou viva... Ela desenvolveu certa aversão aos homens. A menina não permite que se aproximem dela. É por isso que ela não vai conseguir consumar o casamento com Naruto. E se, por algum milagre, ela consumar; posso garantir que não vai conseguir chegar até o final ou repetir o ato.

Sakura prendeu a respiração.

— E então, Sakura-san? Amas o meu filho o suficiente para isso?

Sakura fitou a rainha por um breve momento e respirou fundo.

—Hai, Uzumaki-sama. Eu não vou falhar.

Kushina sorriu.

* * *

Hinata observava a paisagem ao seu redor com curiosidade. Suas ultimas lembranças do exterior do lugar que ela fora forçada a chamar de casa era tão antigas que estavam todas distorcidas. De tempos em tempos, quando precisavam descansar, Itachi tinha a delicadeza de lhe mostrar as flores, bromélias, árvores... Tudo que ela não tive visto em um longo tempo. Chegaram a passar alguns minutos agachado na beirada de uma pequena nascente para que ela observasse as libélulas tocarem a água.

Itachi a seguia como uma sombra até mesmo quando a necessidade era mais forte que a força de vontade e ela admitia que precisava urinar. Com bochechas rubras e leves risadas masculinas ecoando, ela se aliviava a contragosto. Nenhum dos outros homens se arriscava a se aproximar dela mais que o estritamente necessário, a não ser pelo Uchiha de cabelo curto Shishui. Entretanto, depois que Itachi lhe dera umas broncas o homem passou a respeitar mais seu espaço pessoal, apesar de se recusar a deixar de tentar estabelecer uma conversa com ela.

Até o pôr do sol, quando os muros altos de Konoha já podiam ser vistos do ponto em que estavam na montanha, Hinata já havia contato para um insistente Shisui qual era sua comida preferida (rolos de canela), qual seu passatempo preferido (prensar flores) e o que ela mais estava gostando da curta viagem deles (as plantas e os animais, que ficavam cada vez mais coloridos conforme eles se aproximavam de Konoha. Custaram muitas gagueiras, bochechas coradas e pedidos para que ela repetisse o que dissera, pois havia sussurrado a resposta para que isso ocorresse. Shisui havia sido incrivelmente paciente. Além disso, toda vez que ela ficava nervosa, Itachi lhe sussurrava pequenas palavras de apoio ou lhe dava sorrisos de encorajamento.

Konohamaru e Kiba haviam falhado miseravelmente em suas tentativas de conversar com a herdeira. Suas vozes altas e pouca paciência fizeram com que trocassem no máximo 3 ou quatro frases com a moça. Terminaram frustrados em suas tentativas de arrancarem informações sobre a vida privada dela ou seu futuro na corte. Sasuke e Shino se abstiveram de toda e qualquer conversa.

* * *

Pouco depois das onze horas da noite os portões do palácio real de Konoha se abriram. O pequeno grupo passou por eles em silêncio e seguiu direto para o pequeno escritório pessoal do Rei. Todos permaneceram em pé enquanto esperavam por Namikaze-sama. Hinata discretamente se posicionou atrás de Itachi. Estava nervosa e cansada. Se tivesse coragem, talvez segurasse a mão do Uchiha em busca de conforto como costumava fazer com sua mãe, quando a mulher ainda vivia.

Assistiu com a respiração suspensa a entrada de um homem alto, de cabelos loiros como o sol e olhos azuis, trajando vestes simples, porém de tecido fino e corte meticuloso. Ele dispensou seus guardas e fechou a porta com um sorriso. Fitou o grupo com alívio evidente no rosto. Era o rei, ela reconheceu. Apenas um homem conseguia exalar tanto calor e tranquilidade dessa forma.

Sem pensar duas vezes, curvou-se perante o rei enquanto os homens ao seu redor ajoelhavam-se no piso de madeira. Um joelho no piso e outro erguido. Eram soldados esperando a ordem de seu superior.

— Agradeço por trazerem a Hyuuga-sama em segurança. Só preciso do relatório de vocês antes de pedir que a deixem no complexo Hyuuga, nesse ponto vocês estarão livres para irem pra casa descansar.

Todos assentiram. Minato sorriu e pediu para que se sentassem da forma que lhes fossem mais confortável. Não era um homem muito apegado a formalidades quando tinha seus homens de confiança presente. Todos relaxaram e apenas a Huuga se manteve em pé. Minato andou até ela e ergueu o queixo da moça. Fitou os olhos claros com um sorriso. Estendeu-lhe a mão, na qual ela hesitantemente aceitou, e a guiou até o futon mais confortável que encontrou.

— É um prazer vê-la novamente, Hyuuga-sama. Admito que desejava retirá-la daquele lugar antes, mas as condições do reino não eram as mais favoráveis há alguns meses.

Assustada e envergonhada, Hinata apenas assentiu. Temia abrir a boca e gaguejar.

— Madara-san e Itachi-san me falaram muito bem da senhorita por todos esses anos. Como acredito na palavra deles, pedi que não a forçassem a participar dos testes que o conselho insistem ser importantes para permitir que se torne uma rainha. Amanhã, durante o jantar, organizamos um encontro entre as famílias para que Naruto finalmente possa te conhecer.

Havia algo no modo que ele falava, algo no olhar dele... Algo que deixava Hinata ainda mais desconfortável. Era o mesmo tom e olhar que Itachi portava desde que a encontrara pela manhã. Sentia que estavam escondendo algo dela. Sentia que havia algo que não estavam contando, mas seu papel no momento era apenas concordar. Havia sido ensinada que só poderia questionar ou expor sua opinião quando permitissem e, bem, não era erante o rei que ela ia quebras essas regras cuidadosamente ensinadas concubinas que tanto lhe ensinaram sobre o mundo.

Com olhos medrosos, observou Minato voltar a focar nos seus homens e os viu conversarem. Só saiu de seus devaneios quando se viu nos portões do clã Hyuuga. Seu pai agradecia Itachi e sua equipe, enquanto Neji e Ko a guiavam para dentro do complexo que ela não havia visto desde o acidente.

* * *

— Itachi.

— Hmm?

Minato fitou o Uchiha cansado ao seu lado e suspirou. Virou-se para observar a sobra de Madara pairando sobre uma vela no canto oposto do escritório.

— Desculpe te fazer voltar aqui depois de entregar a Hyuuga, mas... Preciso saber: você acha que ela vai resistir?

Itachi fitou o rei longamente. Suspirou.

— Ela mal conseguiu manter uma conversa com Shisui. Me desculpe, Vossa Majestade, mas minha opinião não mudou. Sei que o senhor se livrou dos testes do conselho para garantir que ela se torne rainha, porém... Não creio que ela dure muito tempo na coroa.

Ouviram Madara suspirar.

— Precisamos que fique ao lado dela, Itachi. Conversei com Minato-sama. Vamos te designar como guardião dela até dezembro do ano que vem. Precisamos que ela tenha um aliado que a proteja da corte. Além disso... - o Uchiha mais velho hesitou. Coisa que ele não era muito dado a fazer.

Madara grunhiu em frustração.

— Sakura aceitou se tornar concubina. - o Namikaze soltou em um suspiro.

Itachi ficou tenso. Olhou de um para o outro e segurou um suspiro.

— Achei que essa história já tivesse sido enterrada?

— Kushina a convenceu. Diz que entende o gesto político, mas seu papel de mãe é garantir a felicidade de Naruto.

— Garantir a felicidade dele vai render uma rainha morta. - rebateu.

— Nós sabemos. Mas ela se recusa a entender. Kushina é teimosa. Sempre foi. Minha esposa... tem boas intenções.

— Mas Hinata não vai conseguir disputar com Sakura. Ela vai precisar de tempo antes de conseguir consumar o casamento. Mais tempo ainda para gerar um herdeiro. Naruto tem um jeito incrível de fazer as pessoas se abrirem e estávamos contando que ele usasse isso para garantir o casamento deles. Com a presença da Haruno, ele vai focar nela e ignorar as necessidades da própria rainha.

— Eu sei! Quando ofereci essa posição, eu tinha certeza de que ela ia recusar. Eu só precisava fazer com que Naruto aceitasse de uma vez esse casamento. Eu não estava contando com essa jogada da Kushina. A Haruno sempre foi orgulhosa de mais para aceitar o cargo. Não sei o que minha esposa fez.

Madara se aproximou dos dois.

— O cenário em que a Haruno tem um herdeiro homem antes de Hinata é o menos pior. Temos focar no cenário em que Naruto ignora a Hyuuga perante todo o reino. Se algo acontece com a menina, Hiashi vai retaliar. Ele sabe que a filha é frágil, mas ele também sabe todos os pontos positivos dela. Ele sabe que abrir mão dela está fora de questão. E não podemos esquecer que ela e Neji são o que resta da família dele. Se Hinata morre...

Minato fitou Madara e suspirou. Ultimamente havia começado a rezar para que algo salvasse Hinata de se casar com Naruto sem qualquer retaliação dos Hyuugas. Mas sabia que estava sendo um tolo. Seria um milagre. Um milagre doa mais raros e necessários, porém um milagre de qualquer forma.

Mal sabia ele que suas preces estavam sendo ouvidas.

 _Continua_

* * *

Bah, pensei que ia virar uma fábrica de fanfics nesas férias. Mas meu PC pifou e essa é a primeira atualização que consigo botar pra fora.

Obs.: parece que alguém aprendeu a escrever mais que 1500 palavras por cap.! ❤

.

 **Liryn,** é MadaHina sim menina ❤ Eu precisava fazer uma pq shippo horrores hahahaha É que eles ainda não fizeram contato direto neam. Dificil mesmo de reparar hahahaha Eu tenhio que me segurar pq sou muito agarrada nas ItaHina. Tô morrendo pra não virar Itahina. E obrigada! Beijos e até a próxima! ❤

.

 **BarbaraGava,** tbm te amo mulher! Eles/eu neam? hahaha ela tá bem assustadinha tadinha, mas ela vai melhorar. Vai se reerguer das cinzas como uma fenix. Hahahahhahah Nem creio que acertei o estilo!. EU NÃO CONSIGO! EU SOU UMA SHIPPADORA COMPULSIVA DE ITAHINA SASUHINA E UCHIHASHINA EM GERAL! Acho que nessa fic a Sakura vive. Não vou fazer dela uma vaca. Tenho que aprender a levar meu feminismo pras fics. Chega de mulher brigando por macho. Proxima vez que eu fizer isso a Sakura vai ser apaixonada pela Hina só de disse que o Madara é um samurai? Nunca falei isso MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHinata vai ser ninja, mas n vai viver muito na corte nan. Já deixo avisado. Somos 2 na paixão por suartos. o povo tá louco eu tô lebndo ou escrevendo HAHAHHAHAHAH. Ai q nenê ela ❤ Uma amizade ficwriter ficreader dessas bixo! Sdds férias 2. Tenho trabalho pra escrevcer e tava vagabundando só pq meu pc pifou.


	5. Exceção

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Fogo**

Hinata observou seu antigo quarto com curiosidade. Tudo que observará desde que havia descido a montanha parecia novo, mas ela sabia que em algum momento de sua infância já tivera o prazer de ver tudo. Havia se deliciado ao apreciar cada planta, cada pedaço de terra, cada pedra, cada pequeno animal que lhe cruzara o caminho. Se sentia como uma dessas princesas de contos de fadas que moravam no alto da torre e, de um dia para o outro, eram resgatadas por seus formosos e gentis príncipes.

Mas já não era tola. Não tanto quanto antes. As duas concubinas que se encarregavam de ensinar tantas artes e conhecimentos diferentes tiveram piedade dela. Ao completar 13 anos, quando o primeiro rastro de sangue manchara suas vestes íntimas, ambas as antigas concubinas decidiram lhe contar como realmente se daria o seu futuro. Elas tomaram seu tempo destruindo o conto de fadas que todos os outros construíram para fazê-la parar de tentar fugir.

Lhe ensinaram que príncipes existiam, mas príncipes encantados existiam apenas em livros infantis ou romances. Lhe explicaram que alguns casam por amor, outros por dinheiro e havia ainda uma terceira categoria, que era seu caso, feita por aqueles que casam em nome de laços políticos. Lhe mostraram que um homem poderoso pode ter muitas mulheres e que a vida na corte era traiçoeira. Lhe contaram que

"Amor à primeira vista existe. Realmente existe. Mas…" começara uma.

"O melhor amor, principalmente para uma mulher na sua posição, é aquele que é construído. O amor à primeira vista muitas vezes é voraz. Ele é violento e intenso intenso não tem garantias. Além disso ele não te dá direito de escolha. Você pode acabar amando a pessoa errada. Mas quando você constrói… Aí você dedica seu tempo à pessoa. Você se deixa conhecê-la.E se você conhece alguém é aprende a amar, você vai abraçar tanto o lado negativo quanto o positivo desse indivíduo. Você vai saber o que dizer, quando dizer É até mesmo quando se calar. Você vai saber como ajudar a pessoa crescer." completara a outra.

"É por isso, Hinata-san, que quando a senhorita conhecer seu noivo, deve se dar o tempo de conhecê-lo. Deve se permitir ouvir e observar. Desde o início do seu casamento até o final. Existem casamentos em que o amor nasce com a rotina." a primeira voltou a dizer.

"Mas se não aprender a amá-lo ou amá-lo e não for correspondida, tudo bem. Existem outras formas de se ocupar e ser feliz."

Hinata saiu de seus devaneios e se deitou. Ela tinha esperanças de que pudesse viver com o rei uma grande história de amor, mas não conseguia deixar esse sentimento de que o destino tinha uma reviravolta esperando por ela.

* * *

Itachi zanzava pelas ruas de Konoha sem rumo certo. Ele nunca foi dado a dormir longamente, então logo que o o comércio local começou a vibrar ele já estava acordado. Deu bom dia para os pais, tomou um pouco de chá com torradas e saiu sem saber para onde ia. Deixou suas pernas guiarem o caminho sozinhas. Sua mente estava cheia de questões. Estava borbulhando de emoções e pensamentos.

Ora veja só, Itachi não era o mais sensível dos homens, porém tampouco o mais insensível. Crescera um menino gentil, de poucas palavras e uma enorme convicção de que o bem maior vinha antes de si mesmo. Era altruísta. Era abnegado. Raramente se descreveria como egoísta. Mas sempre teve lá suas exceções à regra.

Sasuke era seu maior ponto fraco. Seu irmão temperamental, impulsivo e ranzinza era para ele um grande motivo de orgulho e felicidade. Amava o irmão com todo o seu ser. As vezes se perguntava se, caso tivesse que escolher entre o irmão e o Reino, quem protegeria. Era um impasse. Tinha certeza de que morreria tentando proteger ambos, sem poder trair o irmão. O Reino era um dever moral, mas Sasuke… Sasuke era Sasuke e ponto final.

Até algo entre seus 14 anos, seu único impasse era Sasuke. Mas Hinata ganhou espaço lentamente e em certo ponto ele percebeu que seus sentimentos para com ela haviam chegado para ficar. Ela era sua nova exceção. Amava Sasuke como um irmão, mas amava Hinata como uma amiga. Ela havia se estabelecido em um terreno cinzento semelhante à sua relação com Shisui. Mas com Shisui havia tantos outros efeitos colaterais que ele sabia que o amigo não podia se tornar uma exceção. Só que com Hinata era diferente. Ela estava ali. Flutuando. Sorrindo. Ouvindo. Ela se tornou a irmã mais nova que ele nunca teve. Sua personalidade o acalmava e equilibrava.

Porém, sabia que Hinata era uma boneca quebrada. Ela tinha lá suas limitações. Era justamente por isso que ele se recusava a acreditar que era justamente ela a escolhida para ser esposa do Príncipe.

Quanto tempo fazia que ela não encostava em ninguém?

Quanto tempo ela duraria ali?

Talvez nem ela percebia, mas ele via o modo que o corpo dela se inclinava para longe das pessoas inconscientemente. Ele via o modo que o rosto dela corava quando invadiam seu espaço pessoal. Ele via o modo que ela hiperventilava quando havia algum homem ao redor. Ele sabia que suas professoras haviam ensinado-a a não recuar, a não fazer gestos bruscos ou desmaiar quando estava na presença de um homem. Entretanto, ele conhecia mulheres com traumas semelhantes ocorridos em diferentes idades e sabia que muitas vezes aquelas reações ficavam adormecidas até um gesto ou palavra trazer tudo à tona. Era isso que temia. Hinata ainda era muito nova na última vez que encostaram nela. Talvez ela não se lembrasse. Talvez ela tivesse superado. Talvez o modo expansivo de ser de Naruto piorasse tudo. Talvez. Talvez.

 _Talvez._

Talvez pudesse encontrar um caminho alternativo para ela e evitar que a pergunta que dançava na mente de todos fosse testada. A ideia de ter Naruto tentando consumar o casamento e acabando por fazer a garota surtar no processo não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Ele era um gênio, não era? Era isso que sempre disseram de Itachi. Então por quê não conseguia encontrar uma saída?

* * *

Madara estava de mau humor. Cada vez que vía o Príncipe herdeiro andar tranquilo pelo palácio sentía vontade de bater a cabeça do menino contra a parede. Não se considerava um homem violento. Não. Apenas acreditava que os fins justificavam os meios e por isso as pessoas lhe atribuíam um perfil ruim. Era maquiavélico? Talvez. Mas qualquer homem sábio com sua história de vida e em sua posição o seria. Então apesar da má fama, não se via como alguém violento. Ah! Mas nesse dia especial o filho de Minato trazia à tona o pior de si.

A última vez que teve tanta vontade de estrangular alguém, essa pessoa se chamava Senju Tobirama e esse era (parcialmente) responsável pela queda de um império. Ele tinha todas as razões para se sentir daquela forma na época, e se não tivesse... Foda-se. Ele acreditava que tinha e seu pensamento nunca mudou.

Enfim...

O que o irritava no príncipe era a conversa que ele e Minato tiveram com o garoto logo após o fim do almoço. Lhe explicaram que Sakura havia aceitado se tornar concubina, mas que também isso poderia danificar sua futura relação com Hinata. Ele já iniciaria o casamento com a Haruno do lado e isso poderia prejudicar até mesmo a relação com os Hyuuga. Mas Naruto estava ocupado de mais em suas fantasias vivendo feliz ao lado de Sakura para prestar atenção em todo resto. Havia apenas absorvido que caso a Haruno lhe desse um herdeiro primeiro, ela teria tantos privilégios que a própria rainha e poderia posar ao seu lado como se sua esposa fosse. Focara que tendo a Haruno como concubina no início, caso o destino lhe fosse favorável, ela poderia se tornar a Rainha. Ignorara totalmente o que aconteceria com a Hyuuga.

Ignorara que colocaria a menina em risco. Que a corte não era o mundo cor de rosas que ele constantemente pensava que era e que não teria piedade de uma Rainha que era deixada de lado em favor da concubina. Que poderia ser o motivo da morte da esposa. Que seu conto de fadas com Sakura seria a ruína da menina que eles passaram _anos_ preparando para servi-lo como a verdadeira rainha.

Naruto era teimoso como Kushina e agora que sabia que Sakura estava inclusa em seu futuro e que ela poderia até mesmo tomar o posto de Hinata, nada o impediria de ter a rósea consigo. O que para Hinata eram as piores notícias possíveis.

Não admitiria para ninguém, mas havia se afeiçoado à pequena Hyuuga. Todas as visitas feitas o forçaram a observá-la crescer com toda a atenção que podia dar. Madara não era um homem que se interessava facilmente em mulheres. A maioria das que conhecia eram fúteis ou devido à criação ou por causa da personalidade. As que tinham educação eram, em grande parte, mulheres de temperamento forte que conflitavam com o seu. Admirava todas elas, mas faltava algo que não sabia dizer ao certo o que era. Havia um punhado de mulheres com mentes brilhantes e temperamento calmos, mas essas ou já eram casadas, ou ele simplesmente não tinha interesse algum, ou ainda eram muito novas. Hinata havia crescido para se encaixando nesse último grupo. Embora ainda não fosse legalmente casada e já não fosse tão nova, ele sabia que ela era um caso especial.

Havia visto como a menina assustada que encontrou no meio da neve se debatia, gritava e chorava nos braços de todos. Ele mesmo havia se encarregado de subir a montanha com a menina nos braços. Havia segurado a criança de modo firme para não deixa-la cair, mas até a atualidade se lembrava de como havia pedido a todos os kamis que ela se cansasse e dormisse. Havia sido arranhado, mordido e alvo de centenas de tapas e murros. Ela desmaiou ainda no início do caminho, mas ele descobriu nas visitas posteriores que ela fazia aquilo toda vez que encostavam nela. A menina de 3 anos havia sido seu grande motivo de frustração por quase um ano e meio. Até mesmo Itachi havia sido atacado.

Mas com o tempo, e com as ordens que proibiam todos de se aproximarem dela, a menina cresceu para se tornar uma moça calma, de sorriso tranquilo e voz suave. Era encantadora em seu pequeno isolamento.

Cada vez que voltava e descobria que ela havia se armado de mais conhecimento, seu peito se enchia de orgulho. Junto com Hiashi, havia sido o grande responsável por escolher quem cuidaria dela e de que forma sua educação se daria. Foi ele quem encontrou as duas concubinas numa casa de chá e as contratou. Ambas as mulheres haviam sido gueixas antes de serem recrutadas pelo Governo e sob a ameaça de serem assassinadas, voltaram a servir como gueixas em Konoha. Ele viu nelas duas importantes professoras e Hiashi concordara.

Hinata se tornou uma fonte de orgulho, mas também um refúgio. Ele morreria antes de contar para alguém que as vezes se dava o trabalho de subir a montanha apenas pelo prazer de ter a companhia dela. Ela o acalmava. O distraía. Mas também o ajudava a pensar em soluções para os problemas do reino (mesmo que ela não soubesse que as perguntas hipotéticas dele eram sempre problemas reais). A Hyuuga havia se tornado seu porto seguro.

É por isso que a futura posição sela na corte o deixava tão frustrado. Saber do descaso de Naruto para com a moça o deixava ainda mais irritado do que lhe era habitual. Oras, é claro que ele sabia que a reação de Naruto era natural. Mas algo em si gritava que aquilo era uma injustiça. Havia passado tantos anos protegendo a garota e agora a entregaria direto para sua morte. Para seu novo inferno pessoal.

E ao contrário do que sussurravam pelos corredores do palácio, ele e Minato haviam sido sim aqueles que mais buscaram modos de garantir o futuro de Hinata como futura rainha. Mas os dois também aqueles que mais buscaram por saídas para as menina. Se casar com Naruto havia sido por anos o melhor futuro para ela e para o reino. Porém nos últimos anos a decisão pairava como um monstro sob as costas do Rei e sua mão direita.

Minato, tendo sido um grande amigo da falecida mãe da menina, se sentia na obrigação de garantir a segurança e felicidade da mesma. Mas tentar conciliar isso com sua posição como Rei fazia com que tivesse enxaquecas frequentes. Não só isso. Ele acreditou firmemente que o grande coração de Naruto permitiria que ele se apaixonasse pela herdeira Hyuuga e tivesse uma boa vida casado com ela. Ele não esperava pela mudança de sentimentos de Sakura. Ele não esperava que a paixonite de infância de Naruto se tornasse amor pela garota. Tudo parecia colapsar e ainda tinha a Rainha acusando-o com os olhos e com seus silêncios. Ela já havia entendido que não importava quantos vasos, taças ou pratos quebrassem, que não importava quantos gritos, urros e xingamentos deixasse escapar, seu marido era irredutível em sua decisão.

Já Madara não se sentia em débito com a mãe da menina. Sequer havia convivido muito com a silenciosa esposa de Hyuuga Hiashi. Sabia que ela havia sido uma gueixa quando mais nova e trabalhava dentro do próprio clã Hyuuga. Lembrava vagamente de Minato contar que a mulher cuidou de Hiashi quando o homem ainda era um samurai e não tinha assumido seu atual posto no clã. Os cuidados resultaram em casamento, que por sua vez resultaram em duas crianças. Uma morta e uma sobrevivente. E a pequena sobrevivente Madara conhecia bem. Tendo acompanhado o crescimento dela, queria garantir o melhor dos futuros para ela. Não era um sentimento paternal nem nada, era só algo que estava ali. Algo que pairava como mais um de seus fantasmas.

As vezes gostava de pensar que se Izuna tivesse vivo, aquela seria a esposa perfeita para seu irmão. Aliás, havia algo na calmaria dela que o fazia se lembrar muito do irmão. E de Senju Hashirama também. Mas não gostava de pensar no falecido melhor amigo. Nem no irmão mais novo. Seu foco atual de lealdade residia em seu clã e em Minato. Era leal ao clã por já ter liderado o mesmo e ter assistido muitos homens e mulheres de seu próprio sangue morrerem. Era leal a Minato pelos ideias, motivações e personalidade que o faziam se lembrar tanto de Hashirama e Izuna e o porque de ter resistido e sobrevivido.

Ma desde que carregara Hinata montanha acima... Se tornara leal à Hinata e não sabia exatamente porque. Dizia para si mesmo que o olhar gentil dela era igual ao de Izuna, mas sabia que havia um oceano que separava os dois. Pensava que era pelos ideias utópicos que ela carregava como Hashirama, mas também sabia que entre ela e o homem havia outro oceano. Hinata era única. Era única, mas carregava tantos trejeitos, sorrisos e pensamentos consigo que ele sentia que morreria por ela como se ela fosse sangue de seu sangue. Ela carregava lembranças que ele tinha de seu passado, mas ela era toda uma novidade.

Hinata era um recomeço. Ela estava ali. Pura. Pairando como um anjo sobre todo o sangue que Madara já havia derramado. E apesar de todos os sussurros da corte, Madara sentia que Hinata era a unica pessoa que ele era leal e que estava tendo sucesso em proteger. Sentia que ela uma segunda chance para ele. Uma chance de fazer tudo pelas vias mais pacíficas e corretas. Sentia que conseguiria mantê-la viva e feliz, e quem sabe?, nos seus arredores.

Então não. Ele não tinha um sentimento paternal, pois ainda sentia que desconhecia esse sentimento. Tampouco era uma amizade, ao menos não como a que havia tido como Hashirama, tampouco a que mantinha com Minato. Ou amor de irmão, pois ele havia tido irmãos e mesmo depois de perder todos eles, ainda se lembrava da sensação. Era algo que estava ali. Era algo que o confundia. Era algo que parecia tomar forma conforme os anos se passavam e ele não sabia identificar ainda.

Mas iria defender Hinata. Iria lutar por ela e iria protegê-la até o fim. Seria leal a ela como não havia sido com nenhum outro. Ele não ia assistir a menina morrer por mais um erro seu. Ele iria garantir isso. Seja por vias pacíficas, seja por vias violentas. Hinata era seu porto seguro e ele? Ele seria o porto seguro dela, ainda que o fosse nas sombras.

* * *

Kushina não era uma mulher má. Apesar de sua natureza alegre e personalidade forte, Kushina sempre havia sido uma mulher de bom coração. Era por isso que o Reino a amava tanto quanto amavam Rei. Porém, algo em si quebrava toda vez que o nome de Hyuuga Hinata vinha à tona. Kushina não era má e por algum tempo ela até mesmo torceu para que Naruto e Hinata casassem. A menina era tão doce e adorável antes do episódio do sequestro que Kushina acreditara firmemente que Hinata e Naruto seriam como ela e Minato. A Natureza forte de Naruto seria equilibrada pela natureza calma dela e tudo fluiriam bem.

Mas isso havia sido até o dia do sequestro.

Em um momento ela estava dormindo e no outro Minato havia sido acordado às pressas e o caos havia sido instaurado. Se lembrava de ser levada às pressas com um sonolento Naruto para as casas escavadas nas montanha como se estivessem em guerra novamente. Passara horas em silêncio, velando o sono de Naruto e se perguntando onde estava Minato e porque ela havia sido levada para a zona de segurança. Quando finalmente pôde voltar para o palácio e soube do sequestro, havia relaxado um pouco e enviado suas condolências para Hiashi. Ficara de coração apertado ao saber da morte da matriarca Hyuuga e a pequena Hanabi e, quando Minato pediu que vigiasse Hinata, não se opôs. Queria confortar a menina doce. Pensou em confortar a menina que conhecia desde o nascimento.

Porém isso não foi possível. Hinata já não era uma menina calma e de sorriso fácil. Ela entendia que a criança estava assustada. Mas havia sido mordida, arranhada e passado horas ouvindo a criança gritar. E Naruto, pobre Naruto, havia sido mordido, estapeado, tivera seu cabelo puxado e havia sido chutado. Até começar a recuar. Naruto era teimoso e não importava quantas vezes o segurasse no colo para protegê-lo, ele sempre se debatia até descer pro chão e encostar na menina de novo. E a cada hora que passava tudo piorava. Até que ela não conseguia fazer mais do que ficar sentada olhando a menina chorar enquanto Naruto se esforçava.

Kushina não era má. E ela até entedia a reação de Hinata. Mas... Cada segundo que passava vendo assistindo o filho tentar ajudar a menina fazia seu coração se quebrar mais. Naruto era insistente, mas ela viu o sorriso dele se apagar quando nenhum boneco parecia surtir efeito. Naruto era insistente, mas ela viu o modo que ele começou a se encolher toda vez que andava até Hinata com medo de apanhar novamente. Naruto era insistente, mas ela conseguia ver a tristeza nos olhos do filho que sempre parecia uma bola de energia e alegria.

Ela viu o modo que o filho começou a chorar quando Minato pegou Hinata e a tirou dali. Ela viu como o filho começava a chorar quando se lembrava da amiguinha que costumava ver quase todos os dias e agora já não estava em nenhum lugar. Ela viu como ele chorava perguntando porque ela tinha batido nele, porque ela gritara, porque ela chorava.

E isso a quebrou. E isso trouxe a tona a pior parte de si.

Kushina não era má. Mas quando se tratava de Naruto, não havia bondade ou maldade no caminho. Era seu filho. A criança que nascera uma cópia física fiel de seu amado marido e puxara sua personalidade forte. Era o menino que ela tanto se dedicava desde que percebeu que estava grávida.

Kushina não era má. Mas toda vez que via Minato tocar no nome de Hinata... Toda vez que pensava em ver seu filho chorar e se angustiar novamente por causa de manobras políticas e esperanças alheias... Toda vez que pensava que aquilo ia se repetir que tudo aquilo se repetiria quando Naruto encostasse na menina, quando ele tivesse que consumar o casamento e outras milhões de vezes... Ela sabia que isso ia destruir o próprio filho. Não importava o quanto Minato e Madara insistissem que Hinata ainda tinha a mesma personalidade calma e que era inteligente e que se tornaria uma ótima Rainha. Ela sabia que eles sentiam o mesmo medo que ela. Ela havia lido alguns relatórios sobre a menina quando Minato não prestava atenção e sabia que todas as tentativas de encostar na menina haviam falhado miseravelmente. Ela sabia da ordem que impedia que tocassem na criança desde que ela tinha seus cinco ou seis anos.

Hinata ia fazer Naruto sofrer. E ela sabia que o filho ia persistir no casamento e tentar fazer funcionar pelo simples fato de que era a Natureza dele. Mas quantas vezes ele não iria chorar, se desesperar, se assustar e se sentir culpado no processo?

Hinata ia acabar com Naruto. Kushina não se importava com o que os outros dissessem, ela sabia melhor. Ela conhecia seu filho como conhecia a palma da própria mão.

Então quando viu os sentimentos de Naruto para com Sakura se tornarem recíprocos, ela percebeu que havia ainda uma alternativa. Talvez não pudesse evitar o casamento de Naruto com Hinata, mas ela sabia que o filho não tinha talento para prestar atenção em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que Naruto ia se doar de corpo e alma para Sakura. Ela sabia que ele seria feliz com a Haruno mesmo que não fossem as circunstâncias ideias. E se estivesse focado na Haruno, ela também sabia que ele não conseguiria focar em Hinata também. Ela sabia que ele não teria tempo ou olhos para a Hyuuga. E talvez, assim ele sofresse menos quando ela se fosse. Talvez assim os três pudessem viver felizes como sempre viveram. Naruto e Sakura seriam um casal feliz e Hinata... Hinata continuaria isolada num canto sem se preocupar com a proximidade das outras pessoas.

Kushina não era má. Mas saber que Hinata finalmente havia descido a montanha e voltado para o seio de Konoha a enfurecera de tal forma que ela não conseguiu não desejar que ela fosse picada por alguma das cobras que passeavam pelos jardins Hyuuga e morresse.

* * *

Minato estava esgotado. Desde o momento que anunciara que Hinata finalmente desceria a montanha e seria reapresentada para Naruto, ele estava sendo ignorado por Kushina. A mulher até mesmo havia ido dormir no quarto separado que ela tinha e só utilizava quando furiosa. O quarto que ele e Madara haviam batizado como "Akai Chis hio no Habanero'' em referência aos anos em que Kushina era criança e batia nas crianças que a irritavam. Até os dias atuais, Minato podia jurar que sabia que a esposa estava irritada pelo cabelo dela flutuando violentamente ao redor.

Não que muitos soubessem, mas Minato adorava o toque da esposa e não se importava de ser alvo da fúria dela de tempos em tempos. Mas ele não podia negar que o sangue-frio que a mulher havia passado a portar com a guerra e que havia salvado a vida dela e dele tantas vezes havia se tornado um pedra no caminho do casamento dos dois. Amava a esposa com todo seu ser, mas a postura dela quando o assunto era Hinata o fazia se sentir extremamente frustrado. Ele sabia as motivações dela e entendia os pontos dela. Havia escutado tudo milhões de vezes. Mas ela simplesmente parecia não considerar a situação de Hinata. Ela fechava os olhos pra garota. Ela só conseguia enxergar Naruto e a felicidade de Naruto e o que Naruto queria.

As vezes desejava não ser Rei. Desejava que seu filho não fosse o Príncipe e que o futuro dele não estivesse no caminho. Desejava que Hitomi estivesse viva e que Hanabi estivesse correndo pelas ruas do reino fazendo Hiashi morrer do coração a cada joelho ralado ou reclamação. Desejava que Hinata não tivesse assistido mãe e irmã morrerem.

Com todos os relatórios sobre ela espalhados no piso de madeira diante de si, Minato só conseguia pensar que tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Mas não era. Não era e agora os dias estavam se esgotando e ele só conseguia rezar para que tudo desse certo porque sua mente já não via outras alternativas.

E Minato não se tornou Rei apenas por causa de seu sobrenome. Aliás, seu clã sequer era tão reconhecido como os Hyuuga, Uchiha e Uzumaki. Minato se tornou Rei porque sabia guardar segredos e administra-los. Minato se tornou Rei porque era inteligente, era um sobrevivente e por causa de sua personalidade. Seu jeito calmo e tranquilo sempre deixou as pessoas ao seu redor com a retaguarda mais baixa e ele nunca deixou esse fato ser jogado no lixo. Ele sabia manipular pessoas, sabia falar e ser ouvido. Mas principalmente: Minato sabia ouvir o que era dito e o que não era dito.

Anos atrás, quando pediu para Madara se encarregar de Hinata, Minato pensou que o homem o odiaria por anos sem fim e se sentiria ofendido. Mas ele viu o olhar do homem cada vez que ele baixava a montanha. Ele viu o modo que Madara falava da menina com o passar dos anos.

E Minato soube, quando Naruto tinha 12 ou 13 anos, que Madara era leal a si, mas que a lealdade do homem para com Hinata era semelhante a que o Uchiha tinha pelos homens e mulheres de seu clã. Em algum momento Hinata se tornou um estranho encaixe na família de Madara. E quando o assunto era Madara... O Clã, a família, vinha antes de tudo. Então Minato sabia, cada vez que entravam em outra reunião com o conselho ou com nobres ou quem fosse para falar de Hinata, que o homem moveria céus e terra pela menina. Ele sabia, toda vez que discutiam sobre a possibilidade da menina morrer por causa do casamento com Naruto, que aquele sentimento que pairava sobre os olhos de Madara carregavam um avalanche de histórias não contadas e sentimentos contidos.

Com Hinata morta, ele sabia que perderia o trabalho de Madara como sua mão direita. Madara era um homem que via preto no branco. Ele era firme, determinado e não aceitava falhas. O homem também era forte como poucos e seu temperamento e arte de batalha era conhecido por muitas nações. Mas principalmente, ele sabia que Madara possuía certa tendencia à insanidade. O homem havia lutado inúmeras batalhas. Havia matado e visto pessoas morrer. Ele havia se encarregado de liderar quase uma guerra inteira contra um Império e sobreviveu. Ninguém faz tudo isso sem perder um pouco a sanidade. E Madara perdeu muito dela. Minato sabia do ódio cego que tomou o homem quando o último de seus irmãos morreu. Ele sabia da fúria que tomou o homem quando Hashirama morreu. Mas todas as vezes ele ressurgiu das cinzas. E embora amasse seu clã, a posição de Hinata havia se tornado cada vez mais especial, e Minato sabia que se ela morresse uma nova onda de fúria seria libertada.

E Minato sabia que se Hinata morresse, a culpa provavelmente seria deles, mas recairia principalmente em Naruto. Madara não veria razão. Madara não refletiria os prós e os contras. Ele estava confiando a garotinha que ajudou a criar e defendia de tudo e todos para Naruto. Estava fazendo um voto de confiança. Se Hinata falecesse, Madara veria como uma falha feito por Naruto. Uma quebra no acordo. Um marido que não soube proteger a esposa.

E Minato sabia que o filho era forte, sabia que seu exército era forte... Mas Madara havia derrubado um Império com seus serviços. O que ele não faria com Naruto?

Minato não era burro. Ele sabia que qualquer movimento dele que depreciasse Hinata não atingiria apenas Hiashi, atingiria Madara também. E o que ele não contava para Kushina era que o melhor pro reino eram os Hyuuga trabalhando a favor deles sim, mas o melhor para Naruto era se manter vivo. E sem Hinata, ele duvidava que o filho fosse sobreviver muito tempo.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Milagres. Milagres... Geral precisa de um milagre. Eu preciso de um milagre. Mas enfim. Deixo aí mais um neném chamado capítulo.

.

 **J. Pearl-chan** , Awn obrigada! Eu estava tentando mostrar as intenções devagar, mas com sua review achei que precisava ser um pouco mais clara. Espero que tenha ficado bom? Depois aprofundo mais.

E sim! Hinatinha tem trauma sim, mas ninguém toca nela desde que ela era muito nova. Ela não lembra. Algumas pessoas bloqueiam memórias ruins e bem, como ela era muito nova, Hinata não lembra muito bem das reações que tinha. A curiosidade então é um processo natural, até porque ela viu novas pessoas mas ainda são poucas (eram 6 pessoas na equipe que buscou ela, mas mesmo andando com eles ela ainda estava numa posição um pouco mais resguardada por estar sendo escoltada. Depois a unica pessoa nova que aparece é o Minato. Depois foi Hiashi, Ko e Neji - sendo que os três são figuras conhecidas, então ela não tem porque ter medo real deles). E ninguém encostou nela ou invadiu o espaço pessoal. Nem o corpo nem a mente dela sentiram necessidade de se defender até o momento. Mas nem se preocupe com isso que eu já tenho no roteiro a hora que ela vai mostrar esse outro lado dela e que todo mundo se preocupa tanto.

Madara será Madara e eu tô tentando deixar ele o menos OOC possível, mas talvez escape uma coisa ou outra heheh.

Bah, sobre o Neji, eu realmente não vou fazer ele aparecer muito. Ele é meio que um personagem secundário guardado para agir bem mais pra frente. Vai demorar um pouquinho pra ele aparecer de verdade e não vai ser muita coisa não haahah Sorry.


	6. Clã

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Fogo**

Acordou com uma serva chamando seu nome. A menina parecia não ter mais que treze anos, entretanto, seu olhar era o de uma senhora idosa. Silenciosa, ajudou Hinata a se vestir e a guiou para a sala de jantar, onde um café da manhã simples estava servido. Hinata se sentou de frente para o pai sem saber ao certo o que fazer. A outra garota havia ignorado-a totalmente e, apesar de já ter morado naquela casa uma vez, sentia-se como uma intrusa.

Fingindo estar alheio ao desconforto da filha, Hiashi avisou que iriam introduzi-la novamente ao clã na hora do almoço. Um kimono seria entregue no quarto dela e ela devia se arrumar como uma verdadeira herdeira. A introdução seria breve e ele não iria obrigá-la a interagir diretamente com os homens e mulheres do clã, apesar de que tal atitude era esperada dela. Tudo que precisava fazer era pairar ao lado do pai enquanto ele liderava a reunião. Depois seria dispensada para se preparar para o jantar no palácio real.

O resto do café da manhã havia passado como um borrão e ela novamente se viu sozinha no quarto. Estava nervosa. Seu corpo tremia pensando na reunião que viria ao meio-dia. De noite, havia percebido que ainda haviam portas que corriam para todos os lados, tal como ela lembrava em sua infância. Sua família era numerosa, nunca se esqueceu disso. E agora sofria apenas ao pensar em centenas de olhos a observando.

Durante seu exílio, leu muito sobre famílias e sabia que algumas eram grandes, outras eram pequenas. Algumas eram felizes, outras carregavam apenas tristeza ou ira em seu núcleo. Todas as vezes que a palava 'família' passava por ela, apenas conseguia pensar em olhos brancos e rostos sérios pairando como fantasmas. Se todos fossem como seu pai, seu avô e Neji, então estava em maus lençóis.

Queria se desfazer no ar. Queria se esconder. Queria não existir. O estomago embrulhava e as mãos brilhavam com suor frio. Podia sentir o canto de sua visão borbulhando manchas negras, prontas para tomarem o controle de tudo quando o desmaio que a esperava finalmente chegasse.

Olhando-se no espelho, Hinata notou que parecia um fantasma dos poucos livros de fantasia e mitos que tinha na montanha. Toques na porta a alertaram de que a hora de vestir para o anuncio havia chegado. Em sua nova prisão, não pôde deixar de sentir certa saudade de seu quarto anterior e a familiaridade dos poucos rostos que a observavam lá.

* * *

Hiashi observou a filha andar pelos corredores como um rato assustado. Ela tremia e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas tentava se manter caminhando. Reteve um suspiro de desânimo ao vê-la em tal estado. Se ela parecia que ia chorar antes mesmo de ver todo o clã, como reagiria frente ao salão real lotado de pessoas no dia de seu casamento?

Esperou que ela parasse ao seu lado para seguir para a frente da casa. O anúncio seria feito do segundo andar, no corredor, voltado para o pátio principal, pois, devido ao grande número de pessoas no clã, o pátio era único espaço que permitiria que as pessoas se aglomerassem. Só esperava que a filha resistisse até chegar lá. Ele seguiu liderando o caminho enquanto ela ia pouco atrás. Menos de dez minutos depois ambos se encontravam de frente para o pátio e observavam centenas de olhos brancos dominarem a rua principal do distrito.

Hinata mordia os lábios e batia os dedos em um gesto nervoso que ele não sabia que ela ainda mantinha. Franziu o cenho e segurou outro suspiro. Viu com o canto dos olhos Neji se aproximar junto aos anciãos. Com todos em suas posições, Hiashi observou a pequena multidão terminar de se organizar. Assim que o relógio bateu meio-dia, tomou fôlego e iniciou seu discurso.

"Que os jogos comecem", pensou.

* * *

Enquanto Hinata lutava para não desmaiar diante do olhar atento de seu clã, no palácio, depois das tensões que seguiram com a pequena reunião depois do almoço, o ambiente não era nada tenso.

Naruto sorria amplamente enquanto andava de mãos dadas com _sua_ Sakura. Conversavam sobre tudo que lhes viam a cabeça enquanto observavam as plantas ao redor. O Uzumaki estava resplandecente. Teria Sakura ao seu lado e, apesar de Hinata, os dois seriam felizes. Mal conseguia esconder a ansiedade por saber como os filhos de ambos seriam. Teriam cabelos róseos e olhos azuis? O seriam loiros de olhos verdes? Quais seriam os traços mais fortes que herdariam? Teria muitos meninos ou meninas?

Já se via dançando no centro do salão com a Haruno em seus braços. Sorrisos estampados na face de ambos.

Sakura seria sua rainha. Bastava que carregasse seus filhos primeiro, certo?

Sabia que seu pai e Madara tinham dito que não era tão simples assim, que não era assim que funcionava. Mas por Sakura ele faria funcionar. Ela seria sua rainha e ele faria dela a rainha de toda a nação com ou sem coroa. Prometeu que o faria para a rosada. Afinal Sakura era seu amor de infância e não merecia nada menos do que isso. No fundo sabia que a burocracia os atrapalharia e que a presença de Hinata podia atrapalhar um pouco as coisas, mas com certeza a Hyuuga seria compreensiva. Ele amava Sakura. Ela merecia o posto. Hinata era apenas um jogo político. Poderiam aprender a conviver e se tornarem amigos, mas Sakura era...

— No que você está pensando? — Sakura sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. O hálito dela lhe fando cócegas.

Riu com a sensação.

— Nada.

— Tentando esconder algo de mim, Uzu-ma-ki Na-ru-to? — deixou o nome dele escapar em pausas com um sorriso sedutor. Ao contrário de Naruto, ela sabia que estavam sendo observados.

O loiro piscou surpreso com o tom e abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

— Estou pensando em mim. Em você. Em nós. Depois que você aceitou o acordo ninguém pode nos separar, dattebayo!

A Haruno sorriu, mas logo o sorriso caiu.

— Mas e a Hyuuga?

Naruto fez uma careta.

— Ela vai entender. Otou-san vive falando que ela é compreensiva e bondosa, então vamos explicar que nos amamos. Tenho certeza que ela não vai atrapalhar.

— E se ela quiser me afastar de você? E se ela não permitir que você fique comigo até que ela tenha o primeiro filho? Ela vai ser a rainha, Naruto. A voz dela tem poder.

— E eu vou ser o rei. A palavra dela não pode passar por cima da minha, Sakura-chan. Você se preocupa de mais, dattebayo!

Não muito longe dali, atenta à conversa, Kushina sorriu enquanto fingia observar um pé de peônias. Seu filho estava seguindo os planos com imensa facilidade.

* * *

Quando o sol começou a pairar sobre a linha do horizonte Hinata já se encontrava totalmente arrumada. Havia resistido todo o discurso de seu pai e até mesmo conseguira conjurar forças para acenar para os membros de seu clã. Era certo que desmaiara tão logo saíra do centro das atenções, mas Kô, um servo gentil, havia lhe garantido que ninguém havia visto.

Estava envergonhada pelo desmaio, nervosa pela reunião com o clã e agora a ansiedade voltava a dominá-la com a promessa do jantar com a família real. Apesar do banho demorado que tomara, o suor já a cobria em uma fina camada. Tremia e hiperventilava enquanto esperava a hora de ir. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela comida que haviam lhe servido durante a tarde e que ela não conseguira ingerir em seu estado de nervos. Respirou fundo. Precisava ser forte. Precisava resistir. Seria a rainha em pouco tempo. Que tipo de rainha era se não conseguisse controlar seu estado emocional antes de um simples jantar?

Ah, mas o que se passariam em poucas horas não seria um _simples_ jantar, sua traidora mente lhe lembrou. Seria apresentada adequadamente para a família real. Seria apresentada para o Príncipe Naruto, seu futuro marido e rei.

A ânsia de vômito que veio em seguida quase a derrubou. "Céus, de que adiantava tanto conhecimento se não consigo me manter em pé?", se perguntou.

"Respira fundo, Hinata" a voz de um homem lhe sussurrou.

Olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém.

"Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira..." a voz voltou. Ecoava um pouco mais alta dessa vez e Hinata cerrou os olhos deixando a voz lhe embalar.

Era uma lembrança, percebeu.

"Inspira. Expira. Hinata. Hinata. Foca em mim. Respira comigo."

Ela conhecia essa voz, era...

"— U- Uchiha-sama... - a voz infantil chamou chorosa.

O homem estalou a língua.

— Eu vou te tirar daí, okay? Só espere um minuto e te tiro daí.

Uma Hinata de oito anos apenas concordou. Havia escalado uma árvore em mais uma de suas frustradas tentativas de fugir e não conseguia descer. Quando percebera já estava muito alto, mais alto do que ela se sentia confortável. Então desatara a chorar e ninguém conseguia fazê-la descer. Sempre que alguém da casa se aproximava, ela subia ainda mais com medo da surra que levaria. Então percebia seu erro e chorava ainda mais. Apesar de cuidarem dela, nenhum deles era louco o suficiente para tentar escalar e fazer a menina cair da árvore por acidente na tentativa de se afastar. Hiashi garantiria a morte deles, disso tinham certeza. A chegada de Madara havia sido repentina e muito bem vinda. Só ele conseguia segurar a garota depois que ela entrava em pânico e fazê-la se acalmar.

— Hinata, preciso que se segure bem forte no galho em que está e feche os olhos.

— M- mas t-tenho medo — um soluço seguido por uma fungada —. E-eu vou m-morrer, né Uchiha-sama?

— Feche os olhos, Hinata-san.

Ela obedeceu e novamente murmurou em prantos.

— E-eu vou m- morrer...

Madara franziu o cenho enquanto escalava a parte mais baixa da árvore. Hinata estava a quase 5 metros de altura do chão da floresta.

— Por que acha que vai morrer? Não confia em mim?

Ela abriu os olhos e o observou trocar de galho.

— P-porque sou u- uma m-menina má. — Fechou os olhos e apertou o rosto contra a casca da árvore. — E meninas más t-tem que morrer.

— Quem te disse isso? — Madara já havia alcançado a metade da árvore. Olhou para baixo em busca do culpado pelo pensamento da menina e viu os outros darem de ombros. Não era obra deles.

— O homem dos m- meus sonhos. — fez uma careta assustada e voltou a chorar com mais força. — E- ele é malvado, Uchiha-sama. E- ele bate na o- okaa-san e grita co- coisas feias. T- também me manda fi- ficar quieta p- porque meninas más t-tem que mo- morrer. E se e- eu fugir, e- então s- sou uma me - menina má.

O Uchiha, agora a um metro de distância dela, rangeu os dentes.

— Você sonha muito com ele?

— U- Uhum.

— E sente muito medo dele?

— Uhum.

— Abra os olhos.

Hinata obedeceu e viu que o homem estava no galho ao lado com os braços estendidos e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela estendeu as mãos, inclinando seu corpo na direção dele e o homem logo alcançou seu tronco e a ergueu. Trazendo-a para seu galho, o moreno sorriu para a menina enquanto a colocava sentada à sua frente.

— Próxima vez que ele aparecer nos seus sonhos e te disser coisas ruins, diga que eu vou deixar ele de castigo.

Hinata franziu o cenho, parando de chorar temporariamente em seu estado de confusão.

— Como U- Uchiha-sama vai colocá-lo de castigo se ele mora nos m- meus sonhos? - perguntou num sussurro, como se o acusasse de ser louco.

— Você não acredita em mim? Da última vez que vim aqui, a senhorita me disse que eu era "o homem mais forte do mundo", não disse? Disse que "todos os homens maus tem medo do Uchiha-sama" — repetiu imitando uma voz infantil, tomando cuidado para as pessoas metros abaixo não escutarem a conversa que se passava ali no alto. — Por acaso estava mentindo? — ele apertou o olhar e fingiu estar desconfiado.

Ela logo negou.

— U- Uchiha-sama é o homem mais f-forte do m-mundo. T-Tenho c-certeza!

— Então deixa eu te contar um segredo: eu sou o homem mais forte do mundo porque consigo fazer algo que poucos conseguem. Eu entro nos sonhos das pessoas. — ele bateu os olhos de leve com o indicador e o dedo médio. — Meus olhos permitem que eu faça isso. Então se quiser, eu posso entrar no seu sonho e bater esse homem mau pra você.

Hinata não parecia convencida, mas acenou com a cabeça em concordância fingindo fazê-lo apenas por cortesia.

— Não acredita em mim, não é? Vou provar pra você. Olhe nos meus olhos. — Então os olhos dele brilharam vermelhos e Hinata só conseguiu arregalar os olhos antes de mergulhar em um sono induzido."

Com uma maçã nas mãos Hinata saiu de suas memórias e sorriu. Madara havia feito com que prometesse nunca contar para ninguém o segredo de seus olhos. Hinata cumpria sua promessa fielmente. Sempre havia confiado no homem e ele nunca falhava consigo.

Percebeu que havia se acalmado e sorriu para o próprio reflexo no espelho. Do outro lado da porta Ko a chamou. Já era hora de ir para o palácio.

* * *

Madara prendeu a respiração quando viu Hinata atravessar os portões Hyuuga trajando um belo kimono branco com lilás. O cabelo dela havia sido arrumado em um belo shimada em que flores de tsubaki enfeitavam o penteado. O aviso que ele passa era claro, afinal a flor que enfeitava o cabelo era a mesma que, variando entre lilás e prata, se derramava pelo kimono de seda.

Não precisou de outro olhar para perceber que ela tremia. Sem hesitar uma vez sequer, foi até ela e parou do lado da mulher, chamando a atenção feminina para sua pessoa. O sorriso dela se abriu assim que ergueu os olhos. Com um gesto de mão, dispensou Ko. Podia ver Hiashi se aproximando enquanto conversava com outro homem do clã e aproveitou a brecha para acalmar Hinata.

— Soube que a senhorita foi apresentada para o clã hoje. Como foi ver sua família novamente?

Ela fez uma careta e baixou o olhar.

— A- Assustador? — sussurrou. Tinha medo que o pai a ouvisse. — E... N- Não tenho certeza se alum dia vou saber quem é quem. S- São... Todos iguais.

Madara sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

— Pra quem passou a vida trancada na mansão, acho que discernir pessoas de uma mesma família realmente deve ser... uma tarefa difícil.

Hinata o fitou com o canto do olho e sorriu envergonhada. Relaxou imediatamente, Madara tinha esse efeito sobre si. Logo Hiashi os alcançou e os três seguiram pelas ruas de Konoha rumo ao palácio real. Iam à pé para que os cidadãos pudessem ver a futura rainha e se acostumar aos poucos com a imagem dela. Além disso, o caminho era curto. Hinata se esforçava para se equilibrar nos geta enquanto caminhava tremula de nervoso - tanto pela expectativa do jantar quanto pelos olhos curiosos sobre si -, mas cada vez que seu braço roçava no do Uchiha ao seu lado ela voltava a relaxar. Olhares cúmplices eram trocados entre ambos e ela seguia cada vez mais firme. Ao lado deles, Hiashi observa com atenção e fingido desinteresse os atos discretos de ambos.

* * *

Demorou, mas finalmente terminei esse capítulo. Sorry pela demora.

 **BarbaraGava** , não tema, menina, pq nesse capítulo tá tudo ok, é o próximo que dá início ao caos. Sakura tá sendo meio que arrastada pro rolê, tenho pena dela no momento, mas a felicidade dela tá válida enquanto a Hina tiver o Madara né non? Voto por um pedido de divorcio por parte do Minato! Ah e o Hiashi já tá sim formando um plano B, é só catar as dicas nesse cap (n é nada explícito ainda).

EU NÃO CONSIGO! O Itachi é o esteriótipo de boy fofo, não dá pra fazer ele seco. E tu não rouba meu Madara não, viu? Tem Uchiha suficiente por aí, meu Madara lindo é MEU MARIDO apesar de ceder ele pra Hinata de fic em um grito com o Madara jogando a Hinata na parede ahahhahaha Ai não consigo manter muito macho shippavel junto. Ia terminar em Hinaharém.


	7. Jantar - Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Fogo**

Ela estava tensa.

Quando haviam andado pelos corredores do palácio real quando chegou, tudo era um enorme breu com apenas poucas velas iluminando os corredores. Todos dormiam e tudo era silêncio. Mas agora? Agora ela podia fitar assustada as paredes coloridas, a mobília e a decoração vibrante. Eram tantas cores por todos os lados que ela podia jurar que não conhecia nem metade.

O clã Hyuuga era famoso pela sua preferencia por tons neutros. Os pergaminhos que ela usava para estudar tiveram suas ilustrações desgastadas pelo tempo. Isso quando havia alguma ilustração colorida. A unica cor vibrante que ela era acostumada era o vermelho do brasão Uchiha. E agora, andando pelo palácio, o que seria um fator comum para muitas outras pessoas a fazia suar frio. Até os jardins eram repletos de ornamentações e plantas exóticas e com cores vivas.

Outro fator que não contribuía para os seus nervos eram os servos passando de um lado para o outro, correndo para preparar o jantar ou terminar suas tarefas diárias. Os soldados vigiavam tudo com atenção e estavam presentes por todos os lados. E ela podia sentir uma incomoda sensação em suas entranhas todas as vezes que algum servo ou guarda parava para se curvar na presença dos convidados e seus olhos a espiavam discretos. Todos muito curiosos com a estranha menina.

Era muita informação para ela. Não demorou muito para começar a ofegar. Tremia, ah! como tremia.

Podia ouvir os sussurros ao seu redor... Eles não cessavam. Não importa o quão discretos fossem. Estavam por todos os lados e simplesmente... Não. Cessavam.

Ela podia ouvir seu nome, as vezes o do príncipe ou o do rei, todos misturados. Entretanto, não conseguiu focar no que estava sendo dito. Eram muitas vozes diferentes. Muitos olhos distintos. Muita atenção. Era como se o discurso de seu pai nunca tivesse acabado. Era como se esperassem para ataca-la. Como se estivessem esperando ela baixar a guarda. E então eles atacariam.

A encurralariam. Silenciariam. Ateariam fogo.

Podia ver seu corpo em chamas. O súbito cheiro de pinheiros sobrecarregando seus sentidos.

— Fogo... — sussurrou perdida em seu medo quando mais uma vez encontraram um grupo de guardas.

Então uma mão apertou a sua. Virou o rosto tão rápido que pôde ouvir seu pescoço estalar. Ao seu lado Madara a fitava firme e impassível. Os olhos pretos piscando rubros e voltando a cor normal rapidamente. Quase como se tudo fosse uma ilusão. Mais uma vez as lembranças do dia em que subiu na árvore a assaltaram.

— Ninguém vai encostar em você. — Ele soltou a mão dela. Só havia feito aquilo para captar a atenção imediata dela, Hinata percebeu. — Eu estou aqui. Vou te proteger. Ignore eles.

— Como? — sussurrou. Seus olhos arregalados fitando o homem com toda a atenção possível.

Madara sorriu levemente. Apenas o canto esquerdo de seus lábios se curvando um pouco enquanto os olhos brilhavam de forma distinta brevemente.

— Ao invés de prestar atenção neles, foque em mim. Podemos conversar. Gostaria de conversar comigo, Hyuuga no Hime?

Ela corou. Respirou fundo e apena assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente.

— S- Sobre o que vamos falar?

Ele franziu o cenho levemente.

— Itachi comentou que a senhorita gostou de poder observar a paisagem conforme baixavam a montanha. O que captou mais sua atenção?

Hinata sorriu.

— Haviam t- tantas flores! A- algumas eram... — e assim, sem sequer perceber, ela voltou a relaxar e se deixou levar por uma conversa suave com o Uchiha.

* * *

Seus anos trabalhando contra e a favor do Estado haviam dado a Madara um dom natural de ler as pessoas. Ele não precisava apelar para seus olhos para que isso ocorresse. Nascido em tempos de guerra e tendo crescido em meio ao caos das batalhas e da política, algumas coisas se tornam parte de instinto maior de sobrevivência. Ainda que lhe arrancassem os olhos, ele leria com perfeição as pessoas ao seu redor pelo tom de voz delas, palavras ditas ou não ditas, etc..

Quando se tratava da pequena Hyuuga Hinata, essa parte de si era essencial.

Hinata é uma mulher fácil de ler. Sempre foi. Entretanto, imprevisibilidade de suas crises gerou uma exceção nesse ponto dela. Embora soubessem o que podia fazê-la explodir, o tempo exato que se daria essa reação estava fora do alcance e todos. Alguns dias ela demorava horas para estourar, outras vezes ela estourava na hora. Mas Madara sabia exatamente como e quando agir. Sabia exatamente em que ponto ela explodiria. Ele sabia o que se passava na mente dela antes de cada surto. Sabia ler os sinais.

Então, enquanto ela começava a tremer, suar e ficar pálida, ele sabia que ela ainda estava aguentando a pressão. Estava sobrecarregada com a quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor? Sim. Mas depois de uma reunião de clã e de ter andado pelas ruas de Konoha até chegar ali, era compreensível que ela estive em tal estado de nervos. Até aquele momento, ele também sabia que ela não representava risco algum para ninguém ao seu redor. No máximo desmaiaria. Ele até acreditava que ela estava se superando. Todo esse tempo sem quebrar... Talvez houvesse sim um futuro seguro pra ela na Corte.

Foi quando os olhos dela passaram a correr por todo o lugar velozmente e ela passou a se encolher dentro de suas roupas que ele percebeu que era questão de tempo pra ela atacar alguém. Ele havia visto aquele gesto milhares de vezes no campo de batalha. Ela estava medindo as rotas de saída e se preparando para correr, se defender ou atacar a qualquer momento. Se ele não conhecesse Hinata pessoalmente, não daria muita importância para aquele gesto, dispensando como um instinto natural pelo nervosismo. Mas ele sabia melhor. Hinata não possuía muita força bruta, mas isso era compensado em velocidade e técnica. Como Hyuuga, ela havia aprendido o estilo de luta de seu clã com o próprio pai, que se dedicou a ensiná-la após o acidente, ignorando o fato de que as mulheres do clã não lutavam. Como filha e aprendiz de gueixas, mais uma vez ela havia sido ensinada como se defender e como matar.

Fazia anos que ela não tinha uma crise, mas ele sabia que se ela tivesse uma ali, o fator surpresa e o treino dela colocariam a vida de todos ao redor em perigo. Afinal, ninguém esperava que a filha de um nobre, principalmente uma com a beleza e porte físico como o de Hinata, atacasse ninguém dentro de um kimono no meio do palácio real.

Logo, quando ele ouviu ela sussurrar "fogo", percebeu que estava na hora de intervir. Hinata já confiava nele naturalmente. Ela estava mais preocupada em medir o perigo potencial dos outros. Então quando pegou a mão dela, ele quebrou todo o foco que ela tinha nos outros. O choque era suficiente para que ela não reagisse ao toque em si, atraindo a atenção dela não para a mão, mas para ele como um todo.

O que veio a seguir foi uma tática tranquila de distraí-la para evitar o pior.

Enquanto a postura dela relaxava visivelmente e ela contava sobre todas as flores que havia visto e como Itachi havia permitido que ela coletasse algumas para prensar, Madara fitou o pai da menina andando em silêncio ao seu lado. Não tinha escapado de sua atenção que o homem observava seu comportamento ao redor da menina de uma forma diferente nos últimos um ano e meio e que, desde que a encontrou no portão Hyuuga, ele observava tudo ainda mais atento.

Tinha certeza que algo se passava pela cabeça do homem. Planos e mais planos sendo montados, analisados, descartados ou arquivados na mente do Hyuuga. Só tinha que esperar e descobrir o que, exatamente, o homem de olhos brancos estava tramando.

* * *

Minato sorriu quando viu os convidados se aproximarem. Iluminada pelas lanternas, Hinata parecia uma entidade sobrenatural se movendo pelo jardim que conectava o salão aberto em que se passaria o jantar ao resto do castelo. Havia escolhido o local aberto para que Hinata não se sentisse ainda mais sufocada, uma sugestão de Itachi. O clima bom apenas dava um mais ar agradável ao jantar.

Com Kushina ao seu lado, o rei parecia reluzir quando o trio se curvou em respeito a sua frente.

— Agradeço imensamente que todos puderam comparecer. Sei que o convite foi feito sem o devido tempo de antecedência. Espero não ter atrapalhado sua agenda para a noite, Hyuuga-sama.

— É um prazer estar aqui, majestade. Não se preocupe. — Hiashi virou-se para Kushina e se curvou levemente. — Rainha.

Kushina retribuiu o gesto com toda a graça esperada. Então o olhar dela caiu na menina que, parada um passo atrás dos dois imponentes homens que acompanharam toda sua vida, tentava se ocultar nas sombras deles.

— Hyuuga Hinata-san. — Kushina chamou com um sorriso. — É um prazer vê-la novamente.

Minato analisou o perfil da esposa. Algo no brilho no olhar dela enquanto fitava Hinata era quase um mau agouro. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dos outros dois homens e percebeu que todos haviam percebido o mesmo.

O clima subitamente ficou mais tenso.

Tentando aliviar a situação, Minato imediatamente tomou as rédeas do momento e começou uma conversa leve com os convidados enquanto os guiava para a mesa montada para o jantar. Enquanto falava da vida na corte, era incisivo com olhar ordenando que Kushina não saísse de seu lado. Não permitiria que a esposa conversasse a sós com Hinata.

No momento em que se preparam para sentarem à mesa, Naruto apareceu acompanhado de Sasuke e Itachi. Grato pela chegada do filho, pois já estava começando a pensar que Naruto se atrasaria muito e, conhecendo o quão Hiashi era rigoroso no que dizia respeito aos horários, isso seria um sinal de desrespeito aos convidados perigoso. Cumprimentou todos e imediatamente voltou-se para o único loiro além de si.

— Naruto, meu filho, apesar de se conhecerem nos tempos de criança, eu desejo lhe apresentar novamente sua futura esposa e rainha, Hyuuga Hinata-san. — e com um sorriso, fez um gesto com a mão para que Hinata desse um passo a frente. A moça imediatamente obedeceu.

* * *

Naruto fitou a menina com curiosidade. Ela parecia extremamente desconfortável ao ter todas as atenções voltadas para si. E se ele fosse sincero, até o momento em que seu pai deu um passo para trás e indicou que ela devia se aproximar e a apresentou, ele não havia notado a presença da moça. Observou encantado como as bochechas dela coraram fortemente e olhos redondos o fitaram de volta. Era bela. Sasuke não havia mentido ao afirmar isso.

O rosto oval e seus traços finos lhe davam uma aura feminina e inocente embriagante. E, por um momento, Naruto confessou para si mesmo que qualquer homem se sentiria no céu se casando com uma mulher com tanta beleza e um nome nobre como o dela. Mas ele não era qualquer homem. Seu coração era de Sakura em primeiro lugar. Isso não significava que não seria amigável com a futura esposa.

— Hinata-sama, né? Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. É um prazer conhecê-la.

— Hmmm... —Hinata engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. — O p-prazer é todo meu, majestade.

Corou um pouco ao notar que a voz dela também era agradável. Fitou Sasuke rapidamente e o homem só lhe deu um olhar de "eu avisei" com um sorriso presunçoso.

Em outra situação talvez se sentiria o homem mais feliz de todos ao vê-la. Porém, saber que essa menina impedia que ele pudesse se casar com a mulher de seus sonhos, Sakura, lhe dava um sabor amargo na boca. Ao menos ela parecia boa companhia. E ele não pode deixar de notar a ironia da primeira mulher que Sasuke havia dedicado um momento pra apreciar a beleza fosse, não só comprometida, mas sua futura esposa, enquanto Sakura havia passado a vida buscando o amor de Sasuke.

Era como havia dito ao amigo pouco antes de encontrarem Itachi. Se tudo fosse diferente, ele se encarregaria pessoalmente de organizar um noivado entre Sasuke e a "Hyuuga misteriosa", não mais tão misteriosa assim. Se seu pai ouvisse isso...

* * *

Notando que se não agisse rápido, um silêncio constrangedor se formaria, Minato imediatamente passou a conversar com Hiashi e solicitou que a comida começasse a ser servida. Todos os assentos contavam com um pequeno papel indicando o nome de quem devia se sentar em cada lugar. Quando todos finalmente se sentaram, Minato franziu o cenho. A mesa em formato de "U" (pois permitia o livre movimento dos cozinheiros e serviçais) contava com ele na ponta, Kushina, Naruto, uma cadeira vazia, e Sasuke à direita, respectivamente. À esquerda, estavam Madara, Hiashi, Hinata e Itachi respectivamente. Isso fazia com que Hinata não estivesse nem de frente, nem ao lado de Naruto, dificultando que houvesse uma tentativa mais natural de conversa entre eles. Afinal, estavam ali para que eles se conhecessem melhor devido ao noivado.

— Creio que houve um erro quando os lugares foram postos.

Kushina ergueu o olhar na direção do marido e depois inclinou o corpo para observar como havia sido posta a mesa.

— Não querido. Está exatamente como ordenei.

— Então porque existe um lugar vago ao lado de Naruto?

Foi então que uma ultima pessoa entrou no recinto. Uma convidada que não havia sido convidada, ao menos não por ele. Mas se o sorriso de Kushina era um indicativo...

— Peço perdão pelo meu atraso, majestade. — Uma reverencia. — Senhores. Senhorita — Mais uma reverência.

— Sakura-chan! — Naruto exclamou encantado. A moça logo se dirigiu ao único lugar vago. À direita de Naruto, posição geralmente reservada a um homem de confiança ou... A noiva ou esposa de um homem.

Minato suspirou. Seu olhar correndo imediatamente em direção ao líder Hyuuga. Viu os olhos do homem se estreitarem na direção da recém chegada e logo se voltarem na direção do rei. Hyuuga Hiashi era um homem extremamente tradicional. Exceto as poucas exceções que ele fez em nome da segurança da própria filha, ele sempre havia seguido tudo com o mais rígido decoro e obediência até às mínimas regras. Era o que fazia dele um diplomata formidável e uma peça de valor inestimável na corte. Estar contra Hiashi era colocar seu governo à prêmio. E sua esposa, sua mais que amada Kushina, havia aprontado uma ofensa justamente contra Hiashi naquele momento. Tão sutil, mas tão significativa ao mesmo tempo.

— Quem é a moça? — Hiashi perguntou com falsa cortesia.

Antes mesmo que Minato pudesse responder, Kushina abriu um sorriso e disparou:

— Haruno Sakura-san é concubina do príncipe, meu filho. Ambos possuem laços afetivos fortes, mas ambos compreendem que o casamento entre Naruto e Hyuuga-san é um gesto político muito importante para o reino. Então a única saída encontrada foi esta.

Ah! Ele mataria sua esposa. Podia chorar a dor da perda da mulher o quanto fosse depois, mas nesse momento queria vê-la morta com todas suas forças. Colocar Sakura naquela posição na mesa já era uma afronta, apresentá-la como concubina antes do casamento de Hinata era pior ainda. Os Hyuugas eram mais que conhecidos por sua monogamia. Eram homens e mulheres que só se casavam uma vez. Exemplo disso era o próprio Hiashi, que mesmo desejando mais herdeiros, não havia buscado uma segunda esposa ao se tornar viúvo.

* * *

Demorou, mas finalmente terminei esse capítulo. Sorry pela demora. EU FINALMENTE TÔ DE FÉRIAS E ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE VAI BROTAR CAPITULO PRA TUDO QUE É LADO!

 _ **BarbaraGava** , me perdoa! Eu não quero te fazer sofrer! Joga a culpa em a Moreninha que me ensinou a fazer isso! MADARA É MUITO NENÊ. Eu tô amando fazer essa Hinata. Ela tá sempre entre um aspecto mais frágil e outro mais resistente. Vive numa balança. Tenho a sensação que isso faz ela mais humana na fic._

 _A Kushina tá dificil. A coisa só vai piorar. A Sakura tadinha, tá sendo pega no meio do tiroteio. Nem sabe direito o que, exatamente, ela tá fazendo. Muito menos as implicações que isso tem pra todo mundo. Ela basicamente tá andando no escuro._

 _Eu dei um berro com seu "Vc dá dica igual uma mula da coice, tão delicada vc" pq eu já tive gente que não captava minhas infos e eu fica "?". Mas obrigada pelo elogio, faz parte da minha personalidade (INTJs são conhecidos por isso e eu n decidi se isso é bom ou ruim kkkkk). Acho que temos um acordo, Madara pra mim, Itachi pra ti e a gente deixa o Sasuke pra Hinata. Tá perfeito. Cada um tem um Uchiha. EU QUERO UM HINAHARÉM mas sou péssima escrevendo lemon._

 _Grupo? Que grupo? Já kero porém desconheço._

.

 _ **AnayHyuugaSakamaki** , AAAAAAA OBRIGADA!_

 _Kushina é a treta armada. Cada capítulo uma nova vontade de matar essa mulher. Eu adorei o "Sakuranha". Dei um berro quq até assustou meu gato. Tadinha, nessa fic ela ainda tá meio no escuro. Só é trouxa. E tá se metendo com homi comprometido. E provavelmente vai morrer se continuar assim. Enfim..._

 _EU JURO QUE TENTO! Mas super shippo a Hina com todos os Uchihas e acabo fazendo isso nas fics I'M SO SORRY! O Itachi é muito amorzinho, ele e a Hina são muito casal perfeito. Quando vejo já fiz a merda hahahahah_

 _Madara hino. Ele tá bem pacífico até agora, mas todo mundo sabe que os Uchiha são um clã de sangue quente e que o Madara é o rei de um barraco bem criado. Juntando ele com o Hiashi a treta vai ser maligna. Capricornianos vingativos são uma arte a ser admirada. Hiashi super shippa MadaHina, ele é gente como a gente HAHAHAHA_


	8. Jantar - Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 _._

 **Fogo**

Hiashi estava furioso. Furioso.

Respirou fundo e cruzou olhares com Madara. Nunca pensou que Kushina teria capacidade de fazer um movimento tão... estúpido. Não sabia ela que mais do que arruinar uma perspectiva de casamento para seu filho, estava afetando toda a nação negativamente? O olhar de terror no rei era a prova de que o movimento partia exclusivamente de Kushina.

Hinata parecia mais confusa do que ofendida no momento, mas ele sabia que assim que o susto dela passasse, a moça entenderia cada mínimo detalhe da mensagem que estava sendo passada. Havia dedicado muito tempo e dinheiro investindo na filha para que ela compreendesse etiqueta e política à perfeição. Sem as habilidades sociais e dicção, o mínimo que ela tinha que cumprir eram seus deveres para com a manutenção do status quo.

Se segurou para não estalar a língua em desgosto. Aquilo tudo era absurdo. Pior ainda era o fato de que, alheio ao desastre que a mãe causara, Naruto tinha começado a conversar animadamente com sua concubina. Esta última ao menos tinha a decência de parecer envergonhada e um pouco mais consciente do que de fato estava ocorrendo ali.

Teria uma conversa séria com Minato depois. Ah, se teria.

* * *

Não satisfeita em colocar Sakura ao lado de Naruto, Kushina continuou seu ataque com um sorriso doce e uma expressão inocente e alegre.

— É claro que o amor entre meu filho e Sakura-san não foi suficiente para tomar tal decisão. Mas tendo em vista as... Como posso dizer? — Ela fingiu meditar sobre as palavras por um minuto. — Ah, sim! Tendo em vista os prováveis problemas para se conseguir um herdeiro real proveniente na futura rainha e meu filho, tive que buscar medidas que assegurem a continuidade da nossa linhagem. Sem tirar que é o meu sonho ter netos. Vou adorar ter crianças para mimar e, com todo respeito, sem Sakura sabemos que Konoha se tornará um reino sem herdeiros.

— Kushina, basta! — sibilou Minato. Ele estava vermelho de raiva, algo incomum em um homem tão calmo.

Ainda insatisfeita, Kushina ignorou o marido e prosseguiu.

— Mas sabemos que Hinata-sama compreende muito bem que um marido feliz é aquele que tem a mulher que ama e seus filhos, certo? Ela com certeza não se importará em fazer o que for necessário para que o próximo rei seja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique desempenhar seus deveres como rainha e deixar os maritais para Sakura-san. Tenho certeza que talvez possam até se tornar amigas por compartilharem o mesmo espaço que meu filho todos os dias.

Ouviu alguém engasgar com a bebida enquanto mantinha sua expressão falsa de felicidade. Com o canto do olho percebeu que Naruto estava comendo a janta satisfeito, enquanto uma Sakura extremamente nervosa tentava fazer com que ele demonstrasse melhores maneiras. Por muitas vezes havia se irritado com a inabilidade de Naruto em focar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e ainda mais com a dificuldade do mesmo em interpretar jogadas como a que estava fazendo nesse momento. Porém, isso lhe era uma benção agora. Naruto estava alheio a toda a tensão que ela estava criando. Estava focado de mais em Sakura e isso só reforçava seu ponto.

Hinata seria uma intrusa no relacionamento dos dois. Uma estranha total. Eles já possuíam dinâmica própria e a atenção romântica de Naruto estava inegavelmente concentrada por inteiro na rósea.

Fitou Hiashi e soube ali que havia obtido sucesso. Humilhara a filha do homem duplamente aquela noite. Se ele e Minato prosseguissem com a ideia do casamento, seria tudo de fachada e a relação entre Naruto e Sakura estariam a salvo. Seu filho seria feliz.

— Eu não compreendo o que, exatamente, Vossa Majestade está tentando insinuar. — Madara disse com um calma calculada.

— Precisa que eu seja mais clara? Oh que rudeza minha. O que eu estou dizendo é que...

—CALADA! — vociferou Minato. — Eu sinto muito, mas esta ceia está oficialmente cancelada. Desculpem os transtornos.

— Mas Minato-kun, a ceia mal começou. Os pratos de todos ainda estão cheios e...

— Nem mais uma palavra Kushina. Eu mandei ficar calada. — o loiro disse firme.

Assustado com o estouro do pai, Naruto finalmente se concentrou na conversa e imediatamente partiu em defesa da mãe.

— Não fala assim com a Okaa-san! Céus velhote, o que anda dando em você nos últimos tempos?

— Eu não quero ouvir você também Naruto.

O príncipe imediatamente se levantou pronto para brigar com o pai. Mas a mão de Sasuke apertando seu ombro com força o distraiu. Se virou zangado para pedir para o amigo soltá-lo, mas o Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Kushina observou a interação com atenção. O objetivo era impedir o matrimonio entre Naruto e Hinata, não dar vexame com problemas de família na frente de convidados influentes. Certa de que Naruto havia se acalmado brevemente, voltou sua atenção para Minato. O mesmo estava dispensando os serviçais enquanto ignorava esposa e filho. Se dirigindo ao Hyuuga e a Madara, trocou algumas poucas palavras em tom baixo e se retirou do recinto sem sequer olhar para trás.

Hiashi saiu da mesa seguido por Madara, enquanto Itachi auxiliava Hinata a se retirar. A morena parecia perdida e Naruto chegou a dar um passo em sua direção para se despedir, mas ela imediatamente recuou e Itachi se pôs entre os dois. Hinata pareceu oscilar um pouco e começou a se curvar. Eles eram a família real de qualquer forma.

Hiashi a parou no meio do gesto. Lançando um olhar em direção à Minato e ela mesma, o Hyuuga se virou para a filha e disse em um tom sério:

— Filha minha não se curva diante de pessoas inferiores.

— Ei! O que você está querendo dizer? Isso é muito rude, Dattebayo!

Hiashi não se dignou a olhar para o príncipe, apenas voltou a andar em direção à saída enquanto Itachi conduzia Hinata na mesma direção. Vermelho de raiva, Naruto, sempre impulsivo, tentou segui-los enquanto pisava forte. Estava furioso. Novamente Sasuke o parou no meio do caminho e com um olhar duro e os sussurros conseguiu que Naruto recuasse.

De seu posto na mesa, Sakura fitava a cena inteira atônita. Podia não te sido a mais bem educada das mulheres do reino, ou ter nascido na nobreza, mas ela sabia que aquilo não era nada positivo. Branca como papel, fitou Kushina que a respondeu com um sorriso amplo.

A ruiva se levantou com toda a calma do mundo e se preparou para ir atrás do marido. Minato com certeza estava furioso, mas ela sabia como acalmá-lo. Com tantos anos de casado havia aprendido um truque ou dois sobre como lidar com seu marido.

* * *

— O que disse? — Kushina gritou.

— Um jantar. Um simples jantar e você arruinou tudo! Conseguiu _humilhar_ Hyuuga Hiashi, entre todas as pessoas nesse reino. Podia ser qualquer um. Qualquer outro e eu te perdoaria. Mas você simplesmente achou de bom tom acusar Hinata-san de ser _incapaz_ de cumprir com seus deveres matrimoniais. Incapaz Kushina!

Minato massageava as têmporas com força. Não se lembrava de ter perdido o controle tão fácil alguma outra vez na vida. Era sempre tão calmo, tão centrado. Era exaltado por isso. Mas Kushina conseguira arrancar essa face de si mesmo das profundezas de seu ser.

— Há quantos anos eu trabalho nessa aliança, Kushina? Você tem ideia do que tive que fazer para chegarmos aqui? Tem ideia do que sacrifiquei? É CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu sempre me orgulhei de te ter como esposa. Sempre. Me orgulhava de lutar ao seu lado e de assumir esse trono ao seu lado. Pensei que morreria com esse sentimento intacto.

Kushina tentou se aproximar dele.

— Eu não quero te ver na minha frente. Não enquanto eu não conseguir concertar esse desastre que você armou. Os criados já estão organizando seus pertences. Você sai desse castelo em menos de três horas. Eles virão te buscar.

Minato então se moveu em direção às portas em passos largos. Passaria a noite em seu escritório e só iria para o quarto quando fosse confirmado a ausência de Kushina no palácio. Mas a mulher não aceitaria isso tão fácil. Ela se colocou na frente do marido e o segurou com força pela gola de suas vestes.

— Você não vai fazer isso comigo, Minato! Você não pode...

— Não só posso, como vou.

— Cruza essa porta e nosso matrimonio acaba. — Ela ameaçou.

Minato sorriu. Um sorriso tão simples em um rosto tão calmo que por um instante a desarmou. Ele a fitava como se ela fosse uma criança teimosa.

— Que matrimonio? Teremos sorte se não terminarmos o ano enfeitando a praça principal com nossas cabeças decepadas. Sua pequena brincadeira, minha querida esposa, pode acabar com Naruto morto. Com todos nós mortos. Ou você achava que dava para sair ilesa da brincadeira após humilhar a protegida de dois dos maiores clãs de Konoha? Hinata está sob os cuidados de Madara há anos. Você tem ideia do poder que esse homem tem dentro do clã? O mesmo clã que ferve para ter um motivo para cortar nossas cabeças e tomar o trono. Ou você acha que depois de tudo que aconteceu na guerra eles aceitariam totalmente nosso reinado? Com a quantidade de baixas deles e com a importância deles na guerra, nosso trono é _deles_. Se Madara me dá as costas, os Uchiha ficam fora do meu controle. Agora imagina os Uchiha _e_ Hyuuga contra nós.

— Uchiha e Hyuuga são clãs historicamente inimigos.

— Isso não impediu eles de se unirem para derrubar os Senju. Impediu? Você lembra, Kushina, da guerra? Do sangue? Dos corpos? Das fileiras e mais fileiras de Senju executados? Quantos clãs você acha que vão tentar nos defender quando perceberem que somos os inimigos dos Uchiha e dos Hyuuga ao mesmo tempo?

— Não é para tanto, Minato. Você está exagerando, Dattebane.

— Será, Kushina? Porque até onde eu entendi, acabei de perder meu melhor diplomata e enfureci minha mão direita. Entre a segurança de Konoha, garantida pela diplomacia de Hiashi e conhecimento bélico de Madara, e um rei. Quem vai pra forca?

Minato suspirou.

— Vinte anos, Kushina. Vintes anos de trabalho e você se esforçou para destruir tudo.

Ele se soltou do agarre dela, que ficara frouxo durante a explicação e voltou a se dirigir até a porta.

— Se for necessário, enviarei Naruto para te encontrar. Eu ainda amo meu filho o suficiente para me esforçar em garantir a sobrevivência dele. Mas se ele morrer no caminho, sabia que a culpa é única e exclusivamente sua. Mulher tola.

* * *

Dizer que Hiashi estava lívido era pouco. Após o desastre do jantar, seguiu com Madara para o escritório do mesmo no domínio Uchiha. Precisavam traçar novas estratégias rápido e Hinata parecia muito abalada para aguentar a caminhada até o clã Hyuuga. Havia percebido como aos poucos sua filha finalmente absorvia a magnitude do que havia transcorrido essa noite. Inicialmente a confusão da própria chegada de Sakura com o nervosismo natural de Hinata pareciam ter deixado a morena um pouco anestesiada. Porém a cada passo no frio da noite, a realização ganhava mais peso na mente da menina.

Ao chegarem no clã Hyuuga, Itachi guiou Hinata até a mansão principal e chamou Mikoto para fazer companhia para ela. Como ainda não estava tão tarde, a matriarca ainda estava acordada. Enquanto isso, Itachi, Madara e Hiashi se sentavam no escritório para discutir sobre tudo.

— O casamento será cancelado. — Hiashi declarou firme. — Depois de hoje... Depois de hoje me recuso a permitir que Hinata partilhe sequer o mesmo teto que um Uzumaki.

— Hinata-san realmente não merece tamanha vergonha. — concordou Madara.

— Então o que vamos fazer?

Hiashi respirou profundamente e sorriu. Um leve curvar de lábios, mas um sorriso de qualquer modo.

— Dizem que o rei é a figura mais poderosa em um reino. Eles mentem. O rei é apenas a representação da figura mais poderosa. É um rosto.

Madara se inclinou para frente. Ele era todo ouvidos.

— Faremos o seguinte... — começou o Hyuuga.

* * *

Mikoto estalou a língua desgostosa. Viu Sasuke entrar em casa e logo puxou o filho pelo braço. Apontou a menina adormecida em um futon no quarto de hospedes e sussurrou:

— O que Kushina tinha na cabeça para ofender essa menina? Ela atacou justamente a questão de dever marital. Sabe o que é nascer mulher e julgarem que você não consegue desempenhar seu dever marital, Sasuke? Nossa vida inteira ouvimos que servir o nosso marido vem antes de todo o resto. Para um matriarca, o marido vem antes do clã. Para uma rainha o marido vem antes da nação. Kushina sabe disso e... Ainda assim fez isso. A garota não parou de chorar um segundo.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Kushina foi muito eficiente com sua jogada. O rei ficou furioso. Tentei explicar tudo para o Naruto, mas o dobe é... o Dobe. Não sei como ele vai governar Konoha e todos os dias agradeço o fato de que existe mais que só uma pessoa com o poder de rei nesse lugar. Sozinho ele seria nossa ruína.

— Pobre menina.

— Ela chorou muito?

— Desde a hora que chegou. Foi só Itachi sair que as lágrimas começaram a descer. Ficou parada, congelada no mesmo lugar, com lágrimas e mais lágrimas descendo. Passei quase uma hora e gastei uma boa quantidade de chá para acalmá-la e fazê-la contar o que houve.

— Hyuuga não vai gostar nada disso.

Mikoto fitou o filho.

— Eu só quero que você se lembre: o clã vem sempre primeiro.

Sasuke ficou tenso e olhou para a morena adormecida de relance.

— Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou servir o clã, Okaa-san.

Mikoto sorriu, mas a tristeza em seus olhos era evidente. Só rezava para que a amizade de Sasuke e Naruto fosse preservada.

* * *

Sakura se aproximou de Naruto e o abraçou.

— Ela é bastante bonita. Será um belíssima rainha.

— Pena que tem um péssimo pai. Nunca gostei dele. Depois de hoje gosto menos ainda, Dattebayo. Meu pai também... Ele anda insuportável. Não vou perdoá-lo por gritar com a Okaa-san.

— Naruto... — ela começou em tom angustiado. Sabia que horas antes Sasuke já havia conversado com Naruto e explicado tudo, mas o loiro era teimoso e se recusava a parar de defender a mãe. Para ele, Kushina não tinha má intenção e só estava falando a verdade. Só esperava que desse tudo certo.

 _Continua_

* * *

Voltei! Uhuuul

.

 **Liryn** , tá aí a parte 2! ahahhaha

Kushina só quer proteger a felicidade do Naruto. Mas ela está sendo impulsiva de mais e tá colocando a segurança dele em risco. Parece até que advinhou. É treta que você quer? Então toma esse nenê! Tentarei atualizar mais agora nas férias.


End file.
